Back To Those Human Years
by Zeraphic Triomis
Summary: Nanaki's true feelings for Yuffie are locked deep within his heart. Only his determination and belief in himself are the keys to unlocking it. However, one thing stands in his way.. NanakixYuffie (Sequel to Human Years:COMPLETE)
1. We Remember

A/N: Ah! The Sequel to _Human Years_ is finally up! And, I promise… this won't be a three part thing. So much to cover and I don't want to skip all the ideas I have. :waves memo pad around:

For those who haven't read _Human Years_, I suggest you read it… soz you can understand what's going in this story. It was only three parts so… it shouldn't take you long to finish.

Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: FF7 doesn't belong to me! Only… the idea of this story and the… Wutai thingamabobs.

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter One

We Remember

After the little incident several months back, we were finally back on our feet and headed straight for… where ever Cloud planned to go. Yuffie kept complaining about how we never visit her hometown, Wutai. I couldn't help but agree with her in my mind. I… actually never really went to Wutai before. I've always been stuck in the Highwind, deep in thought about how we should plan out our attack on Sephiroth. Even though that's still stuck in my head, I wanted to put that aside for the time being and force my mind on something else.

Cid, who had been complaining a lot lately, decided to call out the Highwind, seeing that walking on foot would take forever to where we wanted to go. And, as usual, Yuffie immediately turned airsick the second she stepped foot on the airship, however, that didn't stop her from complaining about going to Wutai. She woozily hung over Cloud's shoulder and panted her complains in his ear.

"Please! Please! Plleeeaassseeee!" Yuffie chanted over and over, trying to hold in the barf that was about to escape from her mouth. Cloud twitched at that and tilted his head away from the anxious girl.

"Yuffie, we can't go on anymore side trips… like what Cid did."

Cid grunted at that. "Hey! Shera was practically calling for me!"

"So you can boss her around again? That poor woman…" Tifa pointed out, poking Cid's back.

"It _has_ been a while since we rested." I pointed out. "We've been fighting monsters here and there. It would be kind of nice to rest somewhere… at least for little while."

"And he speaks!" the happy ninja exclaimed in my face, covering her mouth as she did so. "Please, Cloud! This is the time of year when my village holds a special festival!"

Cloud lifted his head up and sighed, probably thinking that it was pointless to fight back. "Alright, alright. We'll go… ONLY until the festival is done."

"Hooray! Two days in Wutai!"

Cloud groaned under his breath then slapped himself on the forehead. I smiled and stretched out on the ground, knowing that I could finally feel _real_ ground soon… and not hear Yuffie's constant barfing on the other end of the ship.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As quick as the Highwind was, we arrived at Wutai no more than fifteen minutes. We landed right outside of the village and quickly made our way out. Yuffie happily ran in front of me and gently patted my head.

"Thanks, Red ol' pal!" she giggled.

"It was nothing," I responded, shaking the girl's hand off of my head.

As we entered the village, I couldn't help but gaze in awe at all the beautiful decorations that were hung around the houses. People of all ages were helping their friends and family for the preparation of the festival. Many different colored paper lanterns were hung everywhere and kids were getting their outfits ready.

I stepped forward to get a better look, but Yuffie's face blocked my way, surprising me for a second.

"Oh yeah! You've never been to Wutai before, have you?"

I blinked then nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah. It's really beautiful here."

"Yes! Especially when there's a festival! Pretty colors… and lights everywhere!"

"So, what exactly _is_ this festival about?" Tifa asked as she made her way towards us.

Yuffie clasped her hands together and smiled. "It's a tradition in Wutai. It's in honor of the whole village and its great people. Nature… peace… family… anything that comes to your mind! It's mostly about being around with those you care most about. Which is why… I'm… going to _attempt _to hang out with my so-called father. It won't be pretty, but… I still care for the ol' geezer."

Tifa snickered at that. "Aw, that's really sweet, Yuffie."

The ninja stuck her tongue at that, making me smile and turn away. 'Who you care most about, huh?' I shook my head at that as memories of being human tried making its way to the front of my mind. That was all in the past, besides… my feelings for Yuffie have changed. I wasn't sure about Yuffie, but I could tell by just the way she had been acting towards me… she sees me as a friend.

"Oh, Cloud! Let's get some yukatas!" Tifa squealed as she skipped towards Cloud.

"I'm going to visit the ol' geezer, okay?"

My ears perked up at that. "Oh, okay."

Yuffie smiled and ran to where her house was. I watched her for a few minutes then walked away. I was still interested in Wutai and how they follow traditions like this. How could I _not_ have been here before? I didn't know how much I missed before. Coming here definitely was a good idea.

My ears perked up once again as I spotted Cloud and the rest of the gang enter a small building… I'm guessing where you can get yukatas. Right when I was about to make my way there, the gang came out with their outfits, all in different colors. Tifa modeled her new outfit for Cloud who seemed interested in it, while Cid, Barret and Vincent just stared at theirs with blank looks on their faces. Kind of looked like they weren't planning on using it anytime soon.

Cid fumbled around his yukata and grunted, "Do I _have_ to wear this ridiculous thing!"

"Makes me look kind of girly…" Barret agreed.

"We don't _have_ to," Vincent said, folding his neatly in his arms, "It's not exactly a law or something."

"Ah, you guys are such party poopers!" Tifa squawked in the back. "Everyone will be wearing one and you guys'll only embarrass yourselves, right, Cloud?"

Cloud, who didn't seem he was paying attention lifted his head up at the mention of his name and nodded, oblivious to what the girl just said. "Uh, yeah."

"Ooh! Let's put it on you right now, Cloud!"

Tifa tugged Cloud's arm back inside the building while Cid and the rest slowly walked away.

I sighed to myself, knowing that it would seem kind of awkward for an animal like me to be wearing human clothes. I chuckled at that thought then paused, noticing that a few people were staring at me; giving me scared and worried expressions. I wouldn't blame them, I was a creature that was quite unknown to them, but… if only they knew that I wouldn't do anything to harm them or this small peaceful village…

Just then, I spotted Yuffie running, holding something close to her chest. She stopped in front of me and panted. I tilted my head then leaned forward.

"What's wrong, Yuffie?"

"Your… yukata!" she happily smiled, bringing out the red cloth up to my face. "My father said I could let you borrow it!"

I blinked at her then stared at the red outfit and sighed. "Uhm… you know I can't wear clothes."

Yuffie's eyes widened at that then quickly withdrew the outfit back as a slight blush escaped onto her pale face.

"O-Oh… yeah… I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

We both paused as a gentle breeze brushed by, giving such a nice touch to the awkward silence. I slightly turned my head, still noticing people staring at me with those worried faces. Before I even bothered to turn away, I cleared my throat, which brought Yuffie's attention to me once again.

"I don't want to ruin your festival because of me. Everyone… they don't seem _too_ comfortable with me around."

Yuffie blinked and took a look at her surroundings, noticing the staring people. She gave them a dirty look then smiled at me. "Don't worry about them! They're just a bunch of scaredy-cats!"

"But…"

"Just come! You'll enjoy it! Besides, the festival doesn't start until tomorrow. So, they'll have plenty of time to get used to you!"

"T-Tomorrow?"

The ninja stuck the tip of her tongue at me before patting my head. "Yes, silly! If it was today, there'd be even more chaos!"

I gave out a nervous smile then resumed to my frown. "Okay, we'll see what happens tomorrow."

That seemed to make Yuffie happy as she got down to her knees and hugged my neck… quite tightly in fact. I couldn't help but nuzzle against Yuffie's soft neck. It had been a while since I've been in an embrace… with her.

"Yuffie!"

We both looked up at the sudden voice and turned our heads to the person who called out. A tall man wearing, and I had to admit, a beautiful and exotic-looking outfit that had cranes and beautiful flowers embroidered in it. Yuffie quickly stood up straight and bowed.

"Father…"

"I never told you you could let some total stranger borrow a yukata!" he growled, almost whacking his own daughter on the head as he lifted his arm in the air and brought down quickly.

'My bad, old geezer,' I heard Yuffie say under her breath. "Sorry about that," she finally said to her father.

Yuffie's father grunted at that and finally noticed that I was sitting right behind her. He gave a disgusted look at me before he turned his attention to his daughter.

"What is… that thing?"

That made Yuffie stomp her foot hard, almost making me jump a thousand feet back.

"He's not a thing! His name's Nanaki and I was going to give him this yukata to wear for the festival!"

"You… what!"

"Leave him alone! He has every right to come to this festival! After all, this is the time of year where you get to spend those precious two days with those you care most about! And I care about him!"

I could have sworn my whole body was on fire. I bowed my head, trying to hide the blush that was about to spread out on my face.

Before the man had the chance to retort, one of his associates called out for him. "Sir Godo! We need help with the festival arrangements!"

Godo grunted and turned away. "_It_ doesn't belong here."

Yuffie punched the air several times then stomped her foot hard on the ground. "Damn him! And to think I was going to hang out with _him_ during the festival. Blah! He's always busy anyway and never does fun things."

"Don't say that, Yuffie…"

"You don't know him. He's always busy. Never even saw the whole village lit up. He's always hanging around at the Pagoda, being a jerk and showing off his exotic outfits he's been collecting for a bajillion years. Don't people ever get tired of staring at those old things?"

I paused. My eyes were fixed upon Yuffie's angry brown eyes. "…y-you called me Nanaki. You usually call me Red…"

Her eyes widened at that as she gave out a nervous smile. "O-Oh… eh heh… mind if I call you that? I-I guess I sort of picked that up after… you know."

I remained silent, still shocked that she called me Nanaki and the fact that she was still thinking about what happened many months ago.

"U-Uhm… I-I could… ah! Sorry! N-Na… RED!"

I chuckled at her attempt to stay calm. "I don't mind. That just… sort of came out of the blue."

Yuffie remained silent for a moment.

"Y-Yeah." She stared at the red yukata then gently stroked it with her fingers. "Y'know, my father won't go easy on you… he usually doesn't like things that are… 'out of the ordinary,' but that's quite ironic to say…"

I tilted my head. "Eh?"

"I can tell by the look in his eyes… that he already dislikes you."

"…I… could… you know. Stay in the Highwind and-"

"No!" Yuffie snapped, "I want you to enjoy the festival! I'll just… find a way to convince my father to let you in!"

"It'll only lead to a conflict. Really, it's alright, Yuffie," I lied. I really wanted to know more about the Wutai culture and how the festival would turn out for those two days. But, I didn't want to start a bad conflict between Yuffie and her father. They were both fighting with each other anyway.

The girl shoved her face right into mine, staring directly at my lone eye. I blinked and clenched my teeth nervously. "Wouldn't it… be such a coincidence if you just… suddenly turned back into a human?"

I widened my eyes at that. "W-What?"

"Not in a bad way or anything, but, that would be the only way my father would accept you. Buuuut… wouldn't it be neat-o?"

I slowly nodded. "Yes… it would, but that's quite impossible now… unless we find those dragons again…"

"Maybe we c-"

"No, just… just don't worry about me. I promise, I'll be fine." I sat up and slightly turned away from the broken spirited girl. "… 'spend those precious two days with those you care about the most'… will you do that for me, Yuffie?"

"B-But I…"

I bowed my head then left for the Highwind, knowing that all that talk about me being fine was all a lie… and I had a feeling those words would haunt me for those two long days.

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter One! Ooh… can you predict what's gonna happen? Hm? With the human thingy? Hehe. Oh, and if you're wondering what a _yukata _is… it's a japanese summer cotton kimono that both women and men use. So cool… I want one. Hehe… anyways! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	2. Last Minute Move

A/N: Not much action-ishy things going on here… like… blah blah did this and all the people died. :shakes head: That's going to in the next chapter… eh.. 'cept.. not the part with people dying. Oo;

Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked the first chapter!

Disclaimer: FF7 don't belong to me… only the idea of this story and the Wutai festival thing.

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Two 

Last Minute Move

The bright lights of Wutai glowed so beautifuly. It was so beautiful… I just couldn't turn away from it. From the Highwind, it looked just like the bright stars in the night sky that gave it that peaceful and charming look... when I was with her. I leaned my head against the railing and watched the people happily prepare for the festival tomorrow. They must be really excited about it… being with their friends and family… people they care most about.

My head perked up as I spotted Yuffie walking beside her father. It looked like they were arguing about something… hopefully... not about me, because, like I said before, I didn't want to start any confrontations and ruin the festival. It was best to stay away from this particular event. Although, I never really been to a festival before… what with my appearance and such, I didn't want people to get the wrong idea about me. I admit… it was quite rude of Yuffie's father to say I didn't belong. Even though I was used to people giving me strange looks at first glance, that was just unacceptable.

But, it didn't really matter if I joined in with the festival or not. I could still watch it from high above. I smiled and tried convincing myself that it would be all right… but… that didn't really help. I just wanted… to have some fun… _more_ fun in my life…

My thoughts were cut short as I spotted Cid, Barret and Vincent making their way up the Highwind. I sat up, trying to act like I wasn't concerned about anything at all. As they made their way up, Cid immediately dropped his yukata on the ground and puffed on his cigarette. Barret's yukata was hanging over his shoulder while Vincent was examining his. I blinked at them.

"What are you three doing up here?" I wondered.

"Apparently," Barret said, "they're havin' a 'womens only' kind of thing… so the guys're out."

"I thought the festival was… tomorrow?"

"It's a pre-festival kind of thing," Cid added to Barret's explanation. "They're gonna have the 'mens only' thing after the women are done with theirs."

"What do they do at the… 'pre-festival' thing?" I questioned once more, still curious.

"I believe they prepare a special ritual dance for the ones they care about," Vincent answered. "…according to Yuffie."

"Why don't they do it on the day of the festival?"

He responded, "It's some sort of tradition. On the night of the first festival day, the men's ritual will conclude, calling forth something special for their loved ones. Supposedly… for the women… but, Yuffie didn't get into much depth with that."

"And on the second night of the festival… same for the women?"

"Yep!" Cid happily said, "I wonder if any beautiful women will forth something special for yours truly? Daammn… that would be sweet…"

"Yer foolin' yerself," Barret sighed, whacking Cid with his oversized fist. "They dun' even know who ya are!"

"There's a little something called, HOPE." Cid growled, resuming his attention to the crowd of women heading straight for the Pagoda. "Daaamn… I wanna dance!"

I made a disturbed look, but smiled, knowing how much Cid wanted to have fun with this festival has much as I did. Barret lifted his fist in the air and agreed.

"Me too!"

Vincent cleared his throat as he entered the Highwind. "I'll be… inside."

"Bah! Party pooper," Cid grinned.

I bowed my head slowly, thinking about what they said about the pre-festival. The men and women both make a special ritual for each other. Something turned inside me when I thought about doing a ritual for the one _I_ cared for. I shook my head at such thoughts. I knew that would be impossible. If Yuffie's father found me… prancing around in a ritual outfit, he'd be pretty upset and send me straight out of the village. I groaned to myself and peeked my head out of the Highwind's railings, continuing my gaze through Wutai.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The women's ritual dance had started an hour ago, and they were still in their deep trance. I didn't think that such a ritual would take a long time to finish. I couldn't really make out what they were doing, but it seemed like they were twirling around in their oversized costumes. It was quite a sight. I was inside of the Highwind at this point. If I just moped around outside, staring out into Wutai, I knew I'd feel depressed… even more. Cloud had joined us a while ago, but he remained outside. I was guessing he was trying to figure out what the women were doing at the Pagoda. Possibly… looking for Tifa? I rubbed my head with my paw and turned to Cid and Barret who were busy playing cards, then searched for Vincent who was leaning against the wall. He looked deep in thought.

I hadn't realized that I've been staring at him for quite some time. I kept thinking about the ritual dance and if Yuffie's out there dancing for the one whom she cared most about. I blinked then slowly made my way towards Vincent. I felt kind of silly asking him this… but I really wanted to know…

"Vincent," I whispered to him.

He didn't answer.

"Vincent?" I repeated.

He grunted and lifted his head up, revealing a tired look on his face. He finally noticed me and answered, "What's wrong?"

I hesitated. "Uh… uhm… a-are you… going to the… ritual dance...?"

He paused for a few seconds then folded his arms across his chest. "Perhaps."

"R-Really? You?"

Vincent shrugged at that but didn't answer back. I mentally whacked myself on the face. Why was I asking such a silly thing? That's not what I wanted to say. I lied on the ground and sighed.

"I heard from Yuffie that her father refused to let you in the festival because of your appearance?"

I quickly looked up at that, surprised for a second. Vincent gave one of his rare grins and continued on. "Just go. I know you really want to go in the festival."

"I don't want to make such a big scene."

"You won't."

"How so?"

Vincent kneeled down in front of me and pulled out a small bottle, containing turquoise colored liquid, from inside his cloak. I tilted my head as he rocked the bottle back and forth.

"I don't know what… but something in Yuffie's eye convinced me. I don't know if you're interested, but… this is what will turn you back into human. After finding the potion to cure you from it, I found a way to reverse it. So… in other words, you're the guinea pig if you decide to use this."

I narrowed my eyes at the bottle. "What will happen if it fails? Will… things burst out of my body and eat me from the inside?" I said with a surprisingly serious tone in my voice.

He lifted an eyebrow. "No… I'm positive that it _will_ turn you into human. It's just the outcome _after_ you transform."

I continued to stare at the bottle as two decisions started forming in my head. Of course I wanted to take the potion, but it was risky. What would the outcome be? Would I… stay in that form and live the life as a human forever? Or… would it be worse? The other decision was, obviously, not to take it. I learned, from past experiences and from Yuffie that it doesn't matter what's on the outside, but what's inside. However, that's not how Yuffie's father saw things. Even though I've seen him once, I too noticed in his eyes that he immediately disliked me.

But those eyes… never convinced me.

I finally looked up at Vincent and gently pushed the bottle away with my paw.

"…it's alright… I'll be fine."

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter Two! Ah! I know what you're thinking… but it's not what it seems. :shakes finger at you: Aha! You're gonna have to find out next chapter! Hope you liked and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	3. From Within Part 1

A/N: Not much dialogue here so… this _might_ be a boring chapter. But, I put a lot of detail into that… 'pre-festival' thing, so it should be quite interesting. Keep in mind that I'm not really good when it comes to traditional fancy-type clothing so.. if you picture the characters looking really awkward… that's my fault. :nervous grin: I'm only good with medieval-type clothing for some reason…

Thankies for reviewing! Yes… chapter two actually _did_ come up quickly. O.o; So much free time…

Disclaimer: FF7… no mine. Festival… mine. Oog.

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Three

From Within (Part 1)

Torches surrounding the Pagoda suddenly lit up, revealing red colored flames that danced in unison to the women's ritual dance. Everyone lifted their arms in the air and let out silver colored particles that sparkled in the air. I watched in amazement how each particle shimmered individually… it was as if I could practically count them all. A soft horn sounded off in the distance as all the women finally departed out of the Pagoda. I assumed it was over so I made my way outside, hoping I would spot Yuffie. And, like I predicted, Yuffie came towards the Highwind and waved her fancy red colored fan at me. I smiled and made my way down.

"Did you watch? Huh! Huh! I decided to make a ritual this year!" she happily exclaimed, twirling around in her traditional kimono.

I tilted my head at that then answered her question. "Yes, I watched. How was it?"

"Fun as always!" She then lifted her head up to the Highwind and yelled out, "Hey, you guys! It's your turn!"

"Ah, damn! That was fast!" Cid yelled from above, "Just a fricken second!"

Yuffie snickered at that then patted my head. "You going?"

Was she toying with me, or something? I thought she knew I couldn't join in. I cleared my throat and looked away. "What about your father?"

"Tch! _He_ can't do a thing! 'cause he'll be stuck inside the pagoda! An' he can't get out 'cause it's tradition!"

"How come?"

She shrugged at that. "Parents these days never seem to tell their kids anything. But, I _do_ know that he won't bother you unless you go inside!"

Yuffie giggled then started to push me inside the village. I kicked my feet hard against the ground, trying to stop her, but she seemed stronger than I thought. I growled and looked up at her who had that mischievous smirk on her face.

"Yuffie! I don't want anyone t-"

"Everyone will be in costume! So they'll think _you're_ in costume!" she happily pointed out, feeling dead confident that nothing would go wrong, but I thought otherwise. "You just need to look more… 'traditional!'" she continued.

"What?"

Before I could question her more, we made our way inside a small building that had no storeowner managing it. Yuffie grinned and jumped over the counter, taking out several pieces of colorful cloth and a necklace with dangling symbol that… I couldn't understand. She smiled and dragged me to the back of the room, 'fixing' me up for the ritual dance. I had a feeling… this would be kind of awkward.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I slowly made my way to the Pagoda with my… 'outfit.' Two black sashes with white cranes embroidered in it were neatly tied around me; a white headband that had symbols which represented, peace and happiness; the necklace around my neck; on my wrists and ankles had white tassels tied around; and for some reason… Yuffie decided to tie a bell around my tail. I felt kind of silly every time my tail swung back and forth and the jingle of the bell kept playing. But, that seemed to make all the children and their parents smile. I guess… I was safe for the ritual after all.

When I finally arrived outside the Pagoda, I noticed that all the men were dressed up in their traditional outfits and had the same features as mine. I sighed in relief, knowing that I wouldn't be the only ones with the sound of jingling during the ritual.

My ears perked up as I spotted Cid having trouble putting his outfit on. I gave him an annoyed look while he was trying to tie the sash around his head. I shook my head around, loosening my headband and finally made my way towards Cid. He grunted as two men helped him with the sash.

"Having fun there?" I asked, holding in my laugh.

"Be quiet! This crappy outfit's new to me!"

"Quit complainin' foo'!" Barret called out in the back, waving a white tassel around in his hand. "This is actually pretty comfy," he grinned, checking out his gray hakama pants.

Vincent slowly revealed himself from out of the crowd, fumbling around in his sandals. He grunted and stopped in front of Barret who seemed really amused by this. I had to admit… I would have _never_ guessed Vincent would _actually_ wear something so… not in his style. I held in my snicker and turned away.

The horn suddenly sounded off. All the men gestured for everyone to form a circle around the center. A person gestured me to stand with the other 'costume' people, so… I had no idea where Cid and the rest were. I ended up somewhere in the back.

Just then, low frequency chants filled the air, creating a peaceful hum that gave such a nice feeling deep inside me. All arms were raised as the center of the Pagoda streamed out a huge beam of white light that made its way high above the village. I gasped in amazement. The women didn't do this sort of thing… I guess the men's ritual was more intense than the women's but… they're both equally good.

The beam of light soon returned to the center of the crowd as a huge bonfire was suddenly created. That's when the crowd of people formed a long path towards the center… just for the people who wore costumes. I nervously looked around as the men from behind pushed me forward. I had no idea what to do… so I tried my best to stay calm and… that… sort of worked for a few seconds.

As we made it to the center, we formed a circle around the bonfire and began chanting the same low frequency sound from before. I couldn't make out what they were saying so I just bowed my head. Luckily, there were little kids who didn't know the words and bowed their heads also… so, I knew that I wasn't doing anything rude.

After the long chants, the whole crowd chanted in different frequencies, sending out a powerful vibe throughout my body. It seemed like the people in costumes felt the same as I did.

Soon, we began the ritual. Several pounds on the drums sounded off in the back and one man chanted out words with a low voice. The people in costumes began the dance first. I had no idea what happened, but it was like I knew what the moves were without looking at the other people. I guess I was so into it, the dance just sort of popped in my head. I grinned back at the other kids who were dancing as they twirled around in their outfits. The drums pounded twice in unison and we stopped our dance. I waved my tail around and jingled my bell, which seemed to make the whole crowd jingle theirs as well.

After we made our way towards the back, the rest of the men, who decided to dance in the ritual, made their way to the center and began to dance in different patterns, similar to what I did. I perked my ears as I spotted Barret and Cid who were trying to pull Vincent towards the center. I smiled and watched as the night was filled with music and laughter.

Several hours have passed and all the men who danced in the ritual were scattered about in front of the Pagoda. For those who didn't, entered inside the Pagoda. I made my way through the crowd and managed to find my friends near it. Cid noticed me and gave out a smirk.

"Hey, nice dancing, tiger."

I smirked also. "Same to you, sport."

"C'mon, we're goin' inside the Pagoda," Barret said, pointing to the building. "I wanna do me some serious ritual stuff."

"What do you do in there?" I asked in a very curious tone.

"For those who danced or didn't," a young man answered behind me, "have the option to make a special ritual chant… calling forth a deep desire from within. Usually for happiness or peace throughout life. And those kinds of honest desires _can_ come true."

Cid rubbed his hands together. "Can it bring me something I _truly_ desire?"

The man lifted an eyebrow. "Sure, but… it won't come true for you."

"…damn."

"You must be honest with the great spirit of Leviathan. Leviathan watches over us more closely when the festival day arrives tomorrow. You don't want to upset the spirit." At that, he bowed and entered inside the Pagoda.

"A special ritual chant, huh?" I swung my tail around and jingled my bell. "Sounds interesting."

"We don't know any chants!" Cid grunted.

"You jus' hum and grunt," Barret shrugged.

Vincent sighed. "And that's being honest with the spirit?"

"Let's jus' go."

As several people exited out of the Pagoda, we slowly made our way inside the building. It was dark and it gave it that spooky feeling… yet, it was quite peaceful at the same time. The doors behind us closed shut, causing the candles next to it to burn brightly. We stood around, quite confused. Then we finally noticed several pillows on the ground. We kneeled and bowed our heads, (I just bowed my head) in front of a big candle that revealed a shape that looked like a dragon. I closed my eye, now deep in thought. Everything went silent, only my thoughts filled my mind of what deep desire I had within.

'I want to make someone special to me happy… and enjoy the festival of our lives…'

In unison, we opened our eyes, stood up and bowed. As the candles burned out and the doors opened for us, a deep voice called from behind.

"HEY! It's YOU again!"

I widened my eyes and turned my whole body towards the angry figure before me. How could I have forgotten about Yuffie's warning! I narrowed my eyes and backed away from him.

"…Godo."

* * *

A/N: End of Chapter three! If you noticed throughout the whole story… I didn't mention Cloud or Tifa once... especially Cloud. O.o; Sorry Cloud/Tifa fans! I'll make it up next chapter! Also, if you're curious… the women's ritual started sometime in the afternoon while the men's took place at night. Yeah. Thought you'd like to know. :nervous grin: Left you guys a lil' cliffhanger. Hehe… :dodges tomatoes: Hope you liked and please tell me how you thought of it! 

_Traditional hakama pants_ are for men, usually striped or solid in subdued colors. Hehe… imagine Vincent in that… Sorry Vinnie!


	4. From Within Part 2

A/N: I had the sudden urge to update my story right away 'cause, my vacation time is almost up and I go back to school the next day. :narrows eyes: Anyways, I swear I wanted to make this longer, but I thought of an idea for the next chapter. :evil grin: Hope you enjoy anyways!

Disclaimer: FF7 is not mi-ine!

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Four

From Within (Part 2)

"What are… _you_ still doing here?"

I backed away from Godo as my tail flame burned uncontrollably and my heart started to race twice than normal. My eye narrowed as I stared straight into his dark colored ones that stared back.

"For the festival," I simply responded.

He chuckled at that before pointing at me. "YOU are not welcome. YOU are inhuman!"

I stepped forward and growled furiously, not caring if I was making a big scene for everyone at the bottom of the Pagoda. I just about had enough of Godo lecturing me about how I didn't belong. Like Yuffie said before, I had every right to be here. What's the point of a festival if outsiders like myself couldn't join and have fun as well? I wrinkled my nose and growled once again to the man. He just backed away, still keeping his eyes on mine.

"Whoa, whoa," Cid said in a calming voice, "Don't get so fed up with this. Let's just go."

"What do you want from me!" I snarled at Godo, completely ignoring what Cid just said. "_Why_ can't I join!"

He turned away and peeked over his shoulder. It seemed like he was hesitating, but he finally spoke, "…I will not go easy on you if I see you here again… with _her_." At that, the doors slowly closed right in my face.

I hit my head against the door several times, still filled with anger inside. How dare he! Never have I've been treated like THIS before! Didn't even give me a straight answer! Just run away from it! At least treat me better than this!

My body felt like it was on fire at the moment. That was when I stopped hitting my head and I lied on the ground… panting like crazy. I could feel everyone staring right at me… giving me weird looks. Probably thinking that I was inhuman. I closed my eye tightly, hoping that everything that just happened was a dream. I was still determined to join in with the ritual and the festival tomorrow… but… how was I supposed to do that when I'm not even wanted?

"This is what Yuffie meant."

I didn't bother to see who it was, but just by the sound of the voice I could tell that it was Vincent. I sighed and slowly wagged my tail around, not making one jingling noise from the bell. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

He kneeled down next to me then patted my shaking back. "Everyone wasn't paying attention to the fight."

I didn't respond. His attempt to cheer me up had completely failed. He sighed and stood up just when the sound of the horn sounded off. I slowly lifted my head and turned around.

"The ritual's continuing. Let's go."

I sunk my head between my shoulders then walked away from him without a word. After all that had happened, I just wasn't in the mood to continue on with the ritual… even if my wish were to never come true.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I watched the rest of the ritual from the bridge that was closest to the Pagoda. I sighed, realizing what I was missing. I just hoped that Yuffie wasn't watching me… if she saw me hanging around out here, she'd probably flip out. Part of me thought that I let down her… everyone… and myself. There was no other way to avoid conflicts with her father…

I paused and mentally whacked myself in the face. How could I have forgotten something that was right underneath my nose the whole time! Vincent's potion would allow me to change into a human any time I wanted! … but there's also the little matter with the 'outcome' after I take the potion. Hm… now that I mentioned it… I didn't know why… but something told me that everything would turn out all right. All my mind was concentrating on was, me taking that potion. No more doubts. I liked that.

My tail swung back and forth as I smiled down into the river that shimmered in the moonlight's brilliant glow. It seemed to smile back at me as the river's glow shone brightly back at me. My smile soon faded away as I spotted what looked like a dragon making its way up the river. I shook my head around and made my way towards the Highwind with full confidence in myself.

As I made my way towards the Highwind, I spotted the back of Tifa's head above. I was surprised, considering how late it must have been. I didn't want anyone, especially the girls, to see me out of the ritual. I hesitated for a second then decided to climb up the rope ladder.

"There you are, Red!"

I gasped, not realizing that my foot went right through the ladder and I found myself tangled up. The ladder spun around, allowing me to find out who was the one responsible for my current state. I gasped.

"C-Cloud!"

"Hey… uh… are you alright?"

I looked around and gave out a nervous smile. "O-Of course… I'm just… hanging around…"

He snickered at that. "So I see."

"What are you doing out of the ceremony?"

"Well, Vincent and the gang told me what happened… and I was worried. I'm… sorry."

I pouted, causing the rope ladder to turn away from Cloud. "Don't worry about it, 'cause I found a solution!" I shifted my body around and finally came lose, falling to the ground, surprisingly, hard. "_He_ doesn't have to worry about seeing me tomorrow like this."

Cloud tilted his head at that. "Uh… you gonna dress up?"

"If you'd like to put it that way… yes!"

"Well, hope your… whatever-it-is will work."

I smiled. "I'm sure it'll work."

"Cloud! Back already?"

We both looked up and spotted Tifa waving her arms around. Cloud waved also and made his way up the rope ladder as I followed close behind. I had a little date with a certain potion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Highwind was unusually dark tonight. I couldn't find the light switch anywhere and I didn't want to ask Cloud or Tifa where it was. I didn't want to wake up Yuffie… wherever she was. I was guessing she would be somewhere near the conference room since… that's the only place I've seen Yuffie at.

I finally made it to Vincent's room. If I recalled correctly, Vincent had the potion somewhere in his cloak and I was sure it would be in his room. He had to change out s- My thoughts were cut short when I finally spotted his all-time famous red cloak on top of his bed. I swung my tail around, happily jingling my bell. I tugged the cloak down to the ground and dug my nose around and right away, out came the potion. I watched as it rolled out and stopped right in front of my paw.

"Hmm… am I feeling any doubts?" I paused then snickered at that. "Not one!"

I started to fumble around with the bottle, trying to get the cork out of the top. I finally pulled the cork out with my mouth and watched as white smoke emerged out of the bottle. I leaned closer and sniffed it. My face scrunched up at the horrible smell and backed away, shaking my head around. It smelled like a bunch of rotten old socks left in the back of the closet for millions of years. I have to drink _this_? I shrugged at that thought then slowly tilted the bottle into my mouth. I didn't need a lot of the potion, hopefully. As I was slowly drinking the potion, which actually didn't really taste that bad, the door suddenly flung open.

"I FOUND YOU!" Yuffie happily yelled into the dark room.

I gasped, accidentally taking in half of the potion than needed. I gagged for a second then quickly tilted the bottle away from me.

"You all right?" she wondered, slowly coming closer to me.

I coughed so much that blood began to spurt right out of my mouth. My body suddenly went numb and I found myself shaking uncontrollably on the ground. This feeling… was just like before. I forgot… how horrible it was. I moaned loudly in pain. My head felt like it was about to explode and my heart felt like it skipped countless beats. At this point, Yuffie was trying her best to help me. I couldn't talk to her since every single muscle in my body was completely numb. I closed my eye tightly, hoping that the pain would just pass any moment now.

"R-Red!"

* * *

A/N: End of chapter four! Meep! I'm sorry I had to leave you with that horrible cliffhanger. I'm such a jerk. :hug Nanaki: But! You know well what's going to happen. Hehehe… Anyways, there _might_ not be an update for awhile. School stuff. :grunts: But, seeing that I got this chapter up really fast, who knows? I'll probably post ten more chapters in one day or something. Hehe, I'm on a ROLL! WHOO! Hope you liked and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	5. Hidden Feelings

A/N: Huzzah for chapter five! Arg! Now my whole... writing-chapters-every-other-day has completely went boo-lah! Anywhoosits, hope you enjoy this chappie! Filled with mushyness! Hehehe...

Disclaimer: STOP! In the name of loooove… FF7 doesn't belong to meee… think it aall over… what? My disclaimers DESERVE to be all jazzed up and special! Huzzah!

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Five

Hidden Feelings

A flash of light appeared for a brief moment as I walked through the never ending void of darkness. I had no idea where I was… but I had a feeling that I've been here before. More flashes of light suddenly appeared. I arced my back up, waiting for any enemies that were to approach. But, no enemies revealed themselves, just small silver colored particles that shimmered as they slowly made their way down. I watched as they hit the ground and created a beam of light that shone straight up. I stepped back as a long shadowy figure formed above and slithered its way towards me. For some reason, I felt no need to be afraid. Its red eyes revealed itself, glowing brilliantly. It leaned forward and spoke.

"Never have I felt such burning determination within someone. I can tell that this… 'special someone' is very precious to you and that your feelings for this person are incredibly strong. However, your _true_ feelings are still hidden, deep within your heart. I know… that this festival will soon reveal it. My spirit shall remain near you…

…until the end…"

After that moment, the figure disappeared… and so has the darkness.

"…!"

"…Red!"

"Red!"

My eye fluttered open, rudely greeted by a bright light that was shining right into my face. I moaned softly and closed my eye tightly then opened it again, trying to adjust to my surroundings. It didn't take me long to realize that I was lying on Vincent's bed with everyone staring back at me with worried looks. Yuffie's face was shoved right into mine.

"Are you alright?"

I gasped and sat up, but she gently pushed me back down on my bed. Good thing too. I felt a headache coming. "Nn…" was all I managed to say.

Cloud sat on my bed and placed his hand over my forehead. He sighed and took his hand away. "You'll be fine," he assured.

"Daaamn, Red! You made two big scenes in one night!" Cid proudly announced. If I had the chance, I would have bit his head off when he said that.

"Stop it, Cid!" Tifa scolded as she patted my head. "How are you feeling?"

I answered back with a yawn and a scratch to my head. "Okay, I guess… just dizzy." The dizzy part was right, but I wasn't so sure with the, 'Okay, I guess.' In reality, I felt like I just fell off a two thousand-story building and landed right on my head. I rubbed my head once again then covered my face.

Smooth skin… a small nose… and no signs of fur whatsoever. I gasped and sat up once again. I stared at my two hands, patted my hair and took a peek underneath the blankets. I froze for a few moments. I just wanted to jump out of that bed and run around in the Highwind like a perky person.

I was a human!

"R-Red? Are you alright?"

I grinned, grabbed Yuffie's shoulders and shook them around. "YUFFIE! I'M A-! THE THING-! I-!" I just couldn't spit it out! I was so excited at the moment!

"I knooooow! You're a huuumaann aaggaaiin…"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I stopped shaking Yuffie's shoulders and watched her fall back on my bed. I grinned and looked up at Vincent who seemed quite shocked at the moment.

"Your potion worked, Vincent!"

He looked around and finally responded, "I-I know."

"What?"

"…you're…n-not…"

"What!" I repeated. "I know, I'm not in my regular b-"

Tifa looked away and made her way out of the room, dragging Yuffie out while Cloud and the rest quickly turned their backs at me. I lifted an eyebrow at their odd behavior… then found out why they were acting like that. My face started to burn up. I closed my eyes tightly and hugged the blanket around my body.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET ME SOME CLOTHES!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only eight in the morning. Luckily, the festival wasn't starting until sometime in the afternoon. That gave me enough time to, once again, get used to having two legs. I still had no idea what will await me during the festival, but I felt that I was going to have a good time. Hopefully, I'll be able to spend some time with my friends and maybe be alone with Yuffie.

I widened my eyes at that as I stared up at the mirror. The image of my human-self stared back as well… with a very shocked look on its face. Something deep inside kept telling me something… but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I watched as my face turned red with embarrassment. I faced my back to the mirror and resumed tightening the sash on my yukata. The red fabric, that had an unusual design embroidered in gold, dangled just above my ankles. I sighed and turned to face the mirror yet again, but looked away. That blush was still there!

After figuring out how to work the yukata, I finally made my way out of the room and skidded on the ground with my white socks on. I tried to stop myself by stepping back, but I ended up falling forward, landing right on top of Yuffie.

I opened my eyes, and found brown eyes staring back at me. Our eyes widened at the same time as a blush started to form on both of our faces. We were in such an awkward position, especially me, I just couldn't move. I slowly leaned back and clutched my chest with my hand, feeling my heart racing. I leaned back down, almost making direct contact to Yuffie as she was trying to lean forward. We finally moved away from each other, trying to catch our breath.

'What… was that about?' I thought to myself, 'This feeling… is stronger than last time…'

"I-I'm sorry!" Yuffie shyly said, backing up against a wall.

I shook my head. "N-No! It's my fault! I-I wasn't looking!"

We remained silent for a while then Yuffie spoke. "I have to go to the old geezer now… I-I'll see you later!"

At that, she scrambled up to her feet and left without any hesitations. I watched her climb down the rope ladder… feeling that she might've been avoiding me. I just wanted to hold her… like before…

"LOVE BIRDS!"

My arms were suddenly pulled back by Barret's unusually strong muscle power. I moaned and tried escaping, but Cid prevented that from happening by a simple hard rub to the head. I shook the feeling off and stared up at him, quite annoyed at the moment.

"What is it!" I snarled.

He grinned and poked my nose. "You two are sooo in love with each other!"

I blushed. "L-L-Love?"

"Ah man! This is so good!" Barret agreed.

I kicked away from Cid and backed up against Vincent who just sighed. "What do you two know about love?" Barret and Cid made a face at that, forcing Vincent to continue. "…teenager love, that is…"

"Crap that! They tend to hesitate at the most awkwardest of moments!"

"…awkwardest…" Vincent repeated.

"What's going on here?" Cloud asked as he entered the room with Tifa. "What's the talk with… 'awkwardest?'"

"I-It's-!"

"Red totally loves Yuffie!" Cid blurted out, interrupting what I was about to say. I just bowed my head at that. I blushed so many times, my face was about to turn blue now.

"Aw! Red likes Yuffie?" Tifa squealed, clasping her hands together. "That's so adorable!"

"Now everyone here loves someone!" Cid happily announced, waving his arms around.

"Marleeenneee…" Barret sighed. "I miss her…"

I clenched my fists and teeth at the same time, causing my whole body to shake. Why were they talking about such things! My feelings for Yuffie were not even close to where they were all thinking! Besides, I didn't really know how… 'love' felt like. Was it like before? Or… what happened to me just now?

I pounded my fist hard against the wall, creating a big dent in it. That made everyone stop what they were doing. I looked up and narrowed my eye at them.

"I don't know what my feelings for Yuffie _are_! So please… stop talking about it! I… I'll find out on my own!"

I made my way outside of the Highwind, rudely brushing past Cloud and Tifa. What I said was true. I had a very strong feeling… that the festival will somehow bring out my true feelings for Yuffie. I could feel it.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter five! Wow… so many "awkwardest" moments right there. This is actually an important part of the story. E-gads! I feel that I rushed through this. :tilts head: I tried not to. If you spotted anything awkwardy... please tell moi! Anyways, hope you liked and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	6. Broken Grasp

A/N: Heyee! Wow, these two days felt like an eternity! O.O I feel I haven't been… doing anything but… mope and listen to techno all day! Eeep! Anyways, I have been plagued with writers block when I wrote this. But, I managed to break free and finish it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: 3Y3 D0N'7 0WN FF7… ph34r my 1337!

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Six

Broken Grasp 

Walking through Wutai definitely cooled me down from before. In fact, it was impossible to stay angry _now_ since I was anxious for the festival. Not only me, be obviously the people of the village. I stopped to watch everyone make their last minute set ups, like… food stands, games, adding more decorations, and merchandise. Practically _everyone_ was running around in their yukatas. I guess Yuffie _was _right… it _was_ chaotic. I couldn't even move without bumping into someone.

I managed to make my way through a large crowd of paper fans and into an open area. I was curious to know where Yuffie had disappeared to before. I shifted my head towards the Pagoda. She said something about going to see her father. The only place she could be at was the Pagoda… but it was off-limits until the festival began. But, I just wanted to check…

As I made my way up the stairs, I immediately spotted Godo and Yuffie talking right at the top. I gasped and crouched down, hoping they didn't see me. From the way they were acting, it looked like they were arguing… yet again. Don't they _ever _get along? Don't they know that today is a special event? I wonder what was going on…

I slowly made my way down. I didn't want to get involved in whatever they were doing anyway. Before I reached the bottom of the stairs, someone's arms wrapped around my waist tightly. I gasped and quickly turned around.

"Where do you think you're going!" Yuffie squealed, tightening her grip.

I cringed my teeth at that. "N-Nowhere, Yuffie…"

She twirled around in front of me and took a good look at me. "Hehe, I _knew_ the yukata would look good on you!"

I blushed. "Uh, t-thanks… yours looks good on you, too."

She smiled and twirled around in her yukata. It was a dark shade of blue with white and orange colored koi fish. She had a blue sash that went well with it. I smiled as she continued twirling around. She stepped back and leaned forward.

"You… never told me about _your_ ritual. So… did you… make one?"

I tilted my head at that. Sounded like she was nervous when she asked me that. I slowly nodded and responded, "Yes, I did."

That made her frown. "Really?"

"Is something wrong?"

She looked away then shook her head around. "Nuh uh! I was just wondering."

I could tell she was lying. Something definitely was bothering her. Perhaps… it had something to do with her father? As much as I wanted to know what was wrong, it was a family issue… so I didn't bother to question. Yuffie tugged the sleeves of my yukata and stared right into my eyes.

"…I…I…"

I paused then turned my head slowly to the side. "What's wrong, Yuffie?"

She leaned forward and rested her chin against my shoulder. I was worried. She was acting like she committed something horrible. My chin rested against her shoulder as we both embraced each other.

"…it's nothing," she whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"EHI! SAKE ALL AROUND!"

"Ah! Don't drink so much, Cid!"

"Holy…"

At long last, the Wutai festival was now commencing! The festival had been going on for only two hours but it felt like it was going on for a week! There were people coming in from the other villages to see their friends and relatives. Children were everywhere, laughing, running, and playing games. There were even people performing unbelievable stunts! I couldn't get my eyes off of the man that was breathing out fire from his mouth before!

I was with Cloud, Tifa, Vincent, Barret and Cid who, desperately I may add, wanted to visit the sake stand. I had no desire to get myself drunk, but Cid thought otherwise. He practically finished up three bottles in one sitting! I was disgusted by the way he drank it in one gulp. Unbelievable. He should have been a performer…

"Stop drinking all the sake! You realize how much gil we have to pay?" Cloud growled, shaking Cid's shoulders.

Cid burped loudly and turned to Cloud, revealing his red puffy cheeks. "Ah… duunn beeee such a… pooper partper… partper… poopy…head…" He hiccupped and fell backwards.

I rolled my eyes and walked away from the crowd of people forming around us. I didn't want to waste the rest of my day standing around a drunkard. I've been searching for Yuffie all afternoon, but I couldn't find her anywhere. She had to leave before but didn't tell me where. I was still worried… I hope everything was all right. Maybe… she had something to do with the festival? After all, Godo _was_ her father and he _was_ in charge. I shrugged the thought off and decided to head for the Pagoda. Perhaps… I would find Yuffie there…?

As I made my way to the Pagoda, I lifted my eyebrows. I was right! Yuffie was there! It seemed like she was waiting for someone. I sighed to myself. Why didn't I come here in the first place, stupid! I scolded to myself. A crowd of people started to form in front, blocking my view of her. I grunted and slowly made my way through, bumping into so many people. Finally, I could see Yuffie's figure again. She began to walk towards the Pagoda with someone much taller than her. I wonder who that was? I squeezed through the huge mob of people and finally headed up towards the Pagoda.

Surprisingly, there weren't as much people in here. There were people scattered here and there. A small band was playing slow music on the other side as a few couples started dancing. That's when I spotted Yuffie and Godo, the person she walked with. It seemed like they were talking to the leader of the group. I leaned closer and noticed the boy, around nineteen years of age, gently taking Yuffie's hand and kissing the back of it. Yuffie blushed and quickly drew her hand back to her side. The boy smiled and lifted his arms up as everyone turned to his attention.

"I would like to dedicate this song… to your special someone… and mine as well."

"H-Huh?" I whispered to myself. "Did he mean… Yuffie?"

The boy bowed half way and placed his recorder tip between his lips and began to play a gentle song. The soft beat of the drums and violin soon accompanied it. He pivoted around Yuffie as she watched him play his instrument. When he stopped playing, the drummer and violinist continued playing as he cupped his hand on Yuffie's cheek. She smiled slightly and bowed her head forward. The boy smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she did the same. The people that were dancing with their partners soon joined in, blocking my view of Yuffie and the boy.

…I turned and made my way out of the Pagoda.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter six! Ah! I'm sorry if it was too short. T'was the writer's block fault. :sigh: I rushed through this without thinking. Luckily, I didn't get into the ritual yet! Twist in the story! Ah! Hint Hint. :cough: This is the first long-chapter-story that has ever been successful. (so far...) And, I plan on sticking to the successfulness! Hopefully, past chapter ten! Hehehe... So! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	7. It Begins

A/N: Chapter 7 is finally up! It took me a good full day to finish this. :stretches: This was suuuuuch a hard chapter for me to write/think about. I had to study my previous chapters and mention stuff from there to here. So, if you spot anything that doesn't make sense, I apologize. :sigh:

Thankies for reviewing my story! Originally, the Yuffie meets boy thing wasn't supposed to be happening, but then I decided to put a little twist in the story. It was mean, but I wanted some other conflict to happen. I'm sorry! Must hug Nanaki… But, I had a reason for it. :points: You shalt understand soon enough! Aha.. I hate writers block. :grunts loudly: Ow.

Disclaimer: Glooriiooosaaa Geennnaarooosaaa… SEPHIROTH! FF7 doesn't belong to me! Eh, I'm running out of jazzy stuff to say here. :continues singing:

**Back To Those Human Years**  
Chapter Seven

It Begins

I slammed the bottle of sake hard against the table. "Another one," I said flatly to the owner of the stand.

"B-But sir… that's your third one… are you sure you w-"

"ANOTHER ONE," I repeated with a growl. He slowly nodded at that and passed another bottle over. I grunted and took another sip of the bitter tasting drink. Cloud and the rest watched in shock as I took another sip.

"H-Hey, easy with the sake, Red." Cloud placed his hand on my shoulder. "You're gonna get sick."

I pulled away from him and grunted in response. "I don't care!" I sipped my sake again and slammed the bottle on the table again. "ANOTHER O-"

"Allll right, foo'!" Barret roared as he pulled me away from the stand. "You had enough! Ya'know that Cid is da only one to have more than four bottles of sake!"

"Shyeah, dude," Cid hiccupped.

"LET GO OF ME!"

"What has gotten into you?" Tifa asked.

I stopped struggling from Barret's grasp and bowed my head down. My red-brown hair blocked my eyes from everyone as hot tears streamed down my face. What I saw before… was that what Yuffie was trying to tell me? Why didn't she say anything when she had the chance! If she told me before, I wouldn't be in this much pain! Not only hurt, but… something else, too.

Soft sobs escaped through my shivering lips. Barret's grasp was released a while ago as I fell down to my knees. This feeling… felt like it just wanted to come out from deep inside me. I clutched my chest tightly. What was it…?

"…Red, please tell us what is wrong." Tifa kneeled in front of me and patted my back. "We'll help you."

I leaned forward and rested my head against Tifa's chest. "This feeling…" I managed to say through my sobs. "... I'm still not sure what it is…"

"…Red…"

"You will find out soon enough." I looked up at Vincent's shimmering red eyes. "Your determination will unlock that feeling. Everything you went through to make it to where you are now was all done by you. And I can tell that all of your hard work and determination will never be left in vain. It'll be worth it."

I took a few seconds to understand what Vincent just said. Everything he said… was true. No matter what, I was determined to come to the festival, even if that meant taking a big risk to change into human. I wanted to make someone special to me happy and enjoy the festival of our lives.

I slowly got to my feet and smiled. "…thank you."

Cid folded his arms and grunted. "Like I said before, 'they tend to hesitate at the most awkwardest of moments'! You know… people these days I'm tellin' ya…"

"Like you ta Shera, 'Captain'?" Barret grinned, making Cid bop him several times on the head.

Tifa placed her hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right?"

I nodded. "I'm even more determined than ever!"

I turned around and looked up at the evening sky. The sun had already set, revealing different shades of blue, orange, red, and yellow in the sky. It was such a beautiful sight. I smiled to myself and made my way over the cross bridge closest to the Pagoda. I stared up at the tall building. I clenched my fists tightly next to my sides. I was still thinking about Yuffie with that boy. But, I felt that that wouldn't stop me from being near Yuffie… ever.

I took one final glance to the building and noticed someone in blue running away from it. The 'someone in blue' soon formed into Yuffie. She smiled at my appearance and quickly made her way up the bridge.

"Heyyee! Where were you? I've been looking for you!"

"Y-You have?"

"Yeah… in front of the Pagoda." She tilted her head at that. "Where were you?"

I hesitated. So… she was waiting for me and not her father? I was confused. "I was just… here looking for you all afternoon. I… was worried."

"Worried? You shouldn't be worried about me!"

"B-But…"

Yuffie leaned over so that our noses were practically touching each other. "Well, I'm here now, right?"

I blushed. "Yeah… b-but…"

"What?"

"A-About what you sa-"

"Yuffie!"

We both turned at that and spotted the boy that was with Yuffie and her father. I widened my eyes and stepped back. They made their way to the bridge and stopped next to Yuffie. Now that I saw the boy up close, he looked like the guy that talked to me during the ritual yesterday. He placed his hand on Yuffie's shoulder. She turned away with a blush on her face.

"Geez, where were you? You just ran off in the middle of the song I was playing," he told Yuffie who didn't bother to look at him.

"S-Sorry, Shougu."

I noticed that Godo had been staring at me for some time. I looked around nervously then bowed halfway. "G-Good evening."

Shougu finally noticed me and gave me a dirty look. "Who's that?" he asked Yuffie.

Yuffie looked up at me. "He's…" She paused and took one good look at her father. He just glared at her then turned away. Yuffie bowed her head down and continued. "…just someone."

"Tch. Don't waste your time with this small boy. Come on. Let's go back to the Pagoda."

I clenched my fists. There was no way _he_ was going to bring _her_ back. Just when they were departing, I stepped forward and tugged Yuffie's arm back and held it tightly. She turned around, looking surprised.

"I… I…"

"Release her!" Godo immediately swiped my hand away from Yuffie. He glared down at me then turned to follow Shougu and Yuffie.

"I… I need to talk to her for a second." I managed to say.

"…let us go." Godo responded, gesturing the boy and girl to continue on to the Pagoda. Yuffie's father turned and followed close behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was only an hour away before the men's ritual would finally begin. I was a little nervous. Obviously, I had no idea what was going to happen or even knew what to do. But, I knew that it had something to do with 'calling forth' something, but that was all. There was so little I knew about the festival. It would have been nice if Yuffie could have explained everything to me. I sighed and tugged my yukata sash from side to side.

Another thing that was bothering me was Shougu. Since when had he been in this picture? Did he somehow fall head over heals with Yuffie the minute he saw her? I was going to ask Yuffie about that a few hours ago, but it was interrupted by him and Godo. Now that I mentioned Godo, he was always around him and Yuffie. I wondered if he had something to do with this little conflict. But, I shouldn't lead to conclusions so quickly. I sighed once again.

At this point, my friends and I were making our way towards the Pagoda for the ritual. However, there was an extremely long line of people heading towards there. If I could take a guess… it would probably take us three hours just to walk up the stairs at this extremely slow pace.

I lifted my head and spotted Yuffie waving her hands from the top of the stairs. I smiled and slowly waved back at her. Shougu suddenly placed his arm around Yuffie and tugged her inside. I frowned.

Surprisingly, the so-called 'three hour wait' turned into the 'ten minute' wait. The line finally started moving and we were on our way up. At the top, several people passed out small, neatly tied up, blue bags to all the men. They mentioned that the blue bags held some sort of purpose during the ritual, but I wasn't exactly paying attention. I placed the blue bag inside my yukata and began wandering around.

As I made my way through the huge crowd, I noticed Godo and Yuffie sitting on the stairs of the Pagoda. And, for the first time ever, (to me at least) they weren't fighting. Yuffie seemed bored for some reason while her father was having the time of his life. He nudged her arm and pointed at Shougu. Yuffie just nodded and turned her head away. The band was playing some sort of traditional music right in front of the building. It sounded so mysterious and it gave the atmosphere an innocent feel to it.

I frowned to myself. "Guess I can't see Yuffie now."

Suddenly, the gong sounded off. Everyone's attention was now to the Pagoda. Godo stood up from his chair and lifted his arms in the air. He crossed them over each other as small silver particles fell out from the sleeves of his outfit. The torches surrounding the area suddenly lit up. All the men carrying their blue bags took it out and opened it. I quickly copied their action. As I opened it, my whole body started glowing a bright blue color as everyone did also. I stared at the open bag that revealed flower petals. They soon glowed a bright blue color and created a small orb of fire. Everyone kneeled down in unison and, just like the ritual dance, I somehow knew what to do. As everyone did this, their orbs headed straight for the sky. I bowed my head down and closed my eyes.

'For you…'

The gong sounded off once again. The bright orbs twinkled in the sky and made their way to the ground. All the women that were present opened their hands as the orb gently landed right on it. They clutched it close to their chest and smiled. I opened my eyes, only to find that I was still glowing. I quickly stood up and looked around. Everyone but Shougu and I stopped glowing. We glared at each other, then to Yuffie who had two orbs in her hands. Shougu turned to me with anger in his eyes.

"Hey!"

'So, we both made a special ritual to the same person.' I said to myself.

The boy pointed at me. "That ritual was only between ME and YUFFIE!"

"You can't claim!"

"She's mine!"

"What's going on here!" Godo roared. I narrowed my eye at him. "You back there! Explain yourself!"

I growled and made my way to the center of the Pagoda. The crowd of people formed a path for the 'one responsible.' I stopped and stared Godo in the eye.

"My own ritual is my own ritual. No one, not even you… can stop me."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter seven! Ooh! Big bad Nanaki right there! Hmm… I might have rushed through a few parts. Like, the beginning. Buuut, I didn't want to spend the whole chapter with poor Nanaki thinking about Yuffie and Shougu. That's like… so not Nanaki. He has a strong heart. :hugs him: You're probably wondering, "Where the heck did this Shougu dude come from!" or "Whaaaaaa?" Hehe, don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. Maybe not in the next chapter, but SOON! Anyways! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	8. Enter My Soul

A/N: Mewhoot! I am el finito with the… el chapi…to. Anyways, this is where I put in the actiony stuffs!… well, not really. :cough: This chapter wasn't really hard to write, unlike the other one. :big shrug:

Also, sorry if I confused you in the previous chapter, I am sorry. Allow me to explain. Keep in mind that Godo has no idea that Nanaki changed into a human. It was just coincidence that he wouldn't like Red as a human. (I actually didn't plan that out…) And, about the ritual, I'm soo sorry… but that will all be explained in a future chapter. I would love to tell you why, but it would give away too much information. Please find it in your hearts to forgive me. :begs: Believe me, I wanted to explain it in this chapter, but it's not ready to be revealed just yet.

Oh, and about the sake thing, I do believe it is a strong kind of drink and why Nanaki wasn't affected by it… will forever be a mystery.

Thankies for reviewing! Glad you liked my lil ritual thingy!

Disclaimer: FF7 doesn't belong to me! (insert jazzy comment here)

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Eight 

Enter My Soul

All seemed fine until this little conflict started. If Shougu hadn't suddenly appeared, everything would've turned out differently. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. It seemed like the whole world stopped spinning. I felt the tension as I breathed in the mild breeze as it passed by. My hair swayed passed my eye that was now filled with nothing but anger. The blue glow surrounding my body remained its brightest as I stepped forward. Shougu already began making his way towards me. We both stopped in front of each other and stared. Godo made his way to the center.

"What is the meaning of this!" he roared to both of us. He turned to me and said, "Just who do you think you are, ruining our ritual!"

I glared at the old man. "SAVE IT!" I snapped.

Godo stepped back in shock. Obviously, he had no idea how to retort back. I smirked victoriously and resumed to Shougu. His brown eyes were filled with the same anger as I had. He tugged the top of my yukata and lifted me off from the ground. I choked for a second.

"Call it back, or else!" Shougu hissed in my face as he narrowed his eyes.

I cupped my hands around his wrists. "I have no intention of doing so," I answered so formally.

Before I could do anything, I found myself on the ground with his foot digging into my back. The crowds of people watching gasped in unison. They were too shocked to do anything. Shougu then grabbed the back of my yukata and lifted me up once again. I looked back and saw him smirk as he examined me.

"No matter how tough you act, you're still just a small boy with no hopes of overpowering me… whatsoever. That's why, Yuffie WILL be mine."

At that moment, I had no idea what happened to me. After what he said about me, I growled loudly and kicked him right in the chest. He lost his grip on me, which gave me the perfect chance to pin him down to the ground. The people watching stepped back as we commenced war on each other. Shougu tugged my hair while I cupped my hands around his neck. Before I had the chance to choke him to death, my friends suddenly appeared and pulled me away from Shougu. I violently struggled to break free, but that only made my whole body ache.

As Shougu stood up, his whole body started to glow extremely bright as the same did for me. We were still ready for each other. I struggled once again, and finally, broke free from Barret and Vincent's grasp and made my way to Shougu. He smirked and ran towards me. I could hear my friends trying to call me back, but I completely ignored them. I was on a rage and I couldn't stop. I had no idea what had gotten over me. We both lifted our fists in front of each other and collided them with each other. The sudden collision created a massive explosion of bright blue light. Everything was engulfed within the light, practically blinding everyone who stared into it.

The bright light finally disappeared, revealing the whole Pagoda once again. My fist was still touching Shougu's. We didn't make any movements. A burning sensation seemed to circulate our whole bodies and it seemed to transfer from our fists our opponents. Suddenly, Shougu's knuckles began to bleed. Blood trinkled down his fist and splashed onto the ground. He brought his hand back and squeezed it tightly with the other. I stared for a while, until I finally realized what I had just done.

"Shougu!" Godo yelled as he ran to the injured boy.

"Damnit! This guy's not human!" The boy clutched his hand, causing the blood to gush out quickly.

'…what… did I just do…?' I said to myself, repeating the same question over and over in my head. I stared at my glowing hands. They had bruises and blood gushing out as well, but… why wasn't I reacting to any pain at all? "…not human…"

The crowds of people dispersed, leaving half of the Pagoda empty where I was standing. Cloud and company came rushing over after that. Cid punched me hard on my cheek, causing me to lose my balance. Barret then lifted me up from the back and dropped me to my feet. I regained my balance and stared at the ground. They were angry. I wouldn't blame them… I would hit myself too if I saw myself doing what I did. I had no idea what came over me. I clutched my head tightly and shook it around.

"I-I…" I choked. I wasn't sure what to say.

Tifa stepped forward. "What the hell has gotten over you!" she snarled.

"I-I'M SORRY! I… I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" I closed my eyes tightly and continued shaking my head.

"Shougu!"

I lifted my head and turned around. I spotted Yuffie stroking Shougu's neck and petting his injured hand. She noticed me and made her way towards me. I stepped back. That look in her eyes… was filled with both sadness… and anger. She stopped in front of me then slapped me extremely hard on my cheek. I widened my eyes in shock then stared into Yuffie's eyes.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE!"

"…Yuffie…"

Yuffie revealed the two glowing orbs she received from Shougu and me. She narrowed her eyes and clutched the one on her right, sending a jolt of pain straight to my heart. Shougu's blue glow suddenly disappeared as he stared at his two hands. As for me, my blue glow was still present. Yuffie narrowed her eyes and turned, clutching the other orb close to her chest.

"…you are… not human," was all she said as she made her way to her father and Shougu.

I placed my hand above the red mark on my face. Anger had taken over before. My so-called 'burning determination' was just another way of saying, 'anger' and possibly… 'jealousy'. I paused at that. Jealousy.

"Red?" Cloud finally said.

I turned away and left. This will be… the second time that I miss the ritual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The conclusion of the men's ritual lasted for another hour or so. I watched as the Pagoda was filled with yellow, red, and green colored orbs making their way towards the dark sky. They twinkled brilliantly like the stars. The gong sounded off, causing the orbs in the sky to come back down to the ground. A bright light was created, soon forming into a creature with a long slender body. The head was then formed with two big yellow orbs for the eyes. It seemed to be examining the whole Pagoda then turned to my direction. It bowed its head then disappeared without a trace.

I was inside the Highwind, resting on one of the chairs of the control room. I didn't think I would be missing the men's ritual again, but… now look where I was now. I was hoping everything would turn out fine, but I guess I caused more trouble than before. Human or not, nobody seemed to want me. I sighed and rested my red cheek on my arm. What was I doing wrong? All I wanted was to make someone special to me happy… but… I just made her angry. I sunk my face under my arms.

"Yuffie…"

I was feeling that same sensation from before. No matter how much I try to get rid of the feeling, it would just come back.

"My determination will be the key to unlocking how I am feeling right now?" I clenched my fists and peeked my face from beneath. "I'm still determined… but why do I feel that I'm not?"

'You're not admitting it to yourself. You keep pushing it back inside. You forced yourself to do something that was wrong. You knew that… but you thought that was part of the determination.'

I sat back at that. "What do I do?"

'Follow your heart. Think. What exactly _is_ this feeling you are feeling? Is it hate?'

I shook my head. "No…"

'Anger?'

"No…"

"Sadness?"

"…no."

'When you see her, what do you feel?'

"…nervous and… unsure what to do?"

'…'

I gasped and stood up quickly. I looked around. Just… who was I talking to? I clutched my chest tightly and stared straight to the Pagoda, where the crowds of people were waving around paper fans.

"…I think… I love Yuffie."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter eight! Ah! So it has been revealed! Yatta for Red! YATTA! I know it was mean, but this idea has been stuck in my head alllll day. I just wanted to scream and run out of school just so I can write this. But, when I came home… my obsession over _Meine Liebe_ (German for "My Love") almost caused me to write this the next day. Yes, _Meine Liebe_. Ever heard of it? I just got into it like… over the weekend. :koosh: Duude, Ludwig looks like Vincent! Hehehe, a must see anime. ANYWAYS! I'm rambling! Hope you enjoyed this chappie and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	9. Suffering for Both?

A/N: Lately, the chapters I've been writing haven't been filled with much information. And I apologize for that. But, I'm starting out small. It's growing! Can you tell? Hehe, I'm almost getting to the climax! But, not for a while. Eee! It's already chappie 9! Next one's… chappie 10! AH!

Just a little recap: Shougu, if you haven't figured it out yet, is the same guy from the ritual when Nanaki and company attended. I mentioned it in here (and from another chapter). I didn't want to make people confuzzled. Hai hai?

Thankies for reviewing! Meep! So many questions! Hope they get answered in this chapter!

Disclaimer: Alrighty… finalfantasysevendoesntbelongtomeanditneverwillbecauseiaintsmartenoughtothinkofsuchawesomeideas :dies:

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Nine 

Suffering for Both?

'So it has been revealed.'

I gasped at the sudden voice. "W-Who are you?" There was no response at that. I asked again. "Who are you!"

'I am the spirit that watches over Wutai.'

"…y-you're…"

'Yes, I am the Spirit of Leviathan that now dwells within you.'

That made me shudder. "Wait, if you're inside me… then, shouldn't you be looking after Wutai?"

'I am. This is one of many Spirits of Leviathan. I have come to you because of your honest desire.'

"So… that's what Shougu meant. About when you make an honest desire and it might come true."

'I know not of names.'

"O-Oh… uhm… the boy who is trying to take away Y- my… special someone."

'…yes, he is one of many who has made an honest desire. However…'

I tilted my head at the window. "What?"

'…his desire was the same as yours… to make his special someone happy. However, his special someone…is not yours.'

My head lifted up faster than lightning. "What?"

'His mind has been clouded up by a very dark storm and is unable to see the truth. She won't return his feelings for him because he is not honest with himself or to his special someone. Though, it is quite ironic to say, considering his desire was as honest as it can get.'

"…he… doesn't want… Yuffie?"

All was silent for a while. 'I recognize no one by name.'

"S-Sorry… uhm… my special someone? He doesn't… want her?"

'Yes.'

"But then, how did he ever get stuck with her? What's going to happen to… her?… him?"

'A dark storm blocks his clear mind from reality. Her feelings are clouded by a dark storm as well. And she… will suffer.'

"H-How!"

'…that is where I leave you.'

"Wait! Please! Tell me what's going to happen!"

'…you will know what to do. Tomorrow night, when the festival concludes, is where you will know what to do. Farwell, for this is where my spirit within you shall lift. Then, you are on your own.'

The blue glow surrounding my body dimmed for a second. Suddenly, a white orb emerged out of my chest. I looked outside the window as it and other white orbs combined together to form the beast from before. It let out a loud roar and soon dispersed into the air. Sparkling particles followed after, shimmering towards ground. I stared at my hands as the glow returned.

I had no idea what just happened after that moment. But… I had to do something! But… I wasn't exactly sure what I should tell Yuffie. A dark storm? Suffering? Sounded serious enough. She was probably still mad, but it's better than seeing her suffer from… something!

I raced out of the room and headed outside, where I met the rest of the gang. They were all drenched in… what seemed like sake, considering the smell. Everyone seemed happy and relaxed. I spotted Yuffie in the back with… Shougu. I narrowed my eye and him.

Cid wrapped his arms around my neck. "Heeyyyeee! Where the crap did you gooo? You missed something awesome!"

"I'm sure I did," I muttered under my breath.

"Shyeah! Cid shook dem bottles of sake an' drenched ev'ryone ovah there!" Barret laughed, shaking his wet fists around.

"But, it was such a nice ritual." Tifa giggled and kissed Cloud's cheek. He blushed. "Thanks for the ritual, Cloudie!"

Cloud blushed more. "I-It was nothing…"

I blinked and looked at Cid. "So… you sent someone a ritual?"

"Hell yeah!"

"… to someone's grandmother." Vincent cleared his throat at that.

"Shit that! You got someone hot!"

Vincent looked away then eyed me. "…you're still glowing."

I folded my arms and sighed. "I don't know why."

Shougu stepped forward with Yuffie close behind. "It's pretty obvious. Yuffie rejected your orb. When the receiver retrieves the orb, it emerges within that person's heart. It then forms a bond and begins glowing inside. Tomorrow, when everyone receives an orb from the women, the bond will be complete. And you… will stay like that, forever."

"You…" I growled, not quite sure how to respond to that.

Shougu smirked at that then kissed Yuffie's cheek. "See you tomorrow then, hm?"

"Okay, Shougu!" she happily responded, waving her hands around. She turned and skipped right past me.

I tilted my head at that. 'Her feelings are clouded by a dark storm as well'. What exactly _was_ the dark storm? I leaned over the edge of the Highwind and watched Shougu run towards the village. After making sure no one else was looking, I made my way down the rope ladder. I had a feeling, that Shougu held all the answers.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

With all the lights and torches extinguished, it was hard to navigate through the darkness. I was surprised that the festival had ended right after the ritual ended. I guess it had some kind of tradition to it or something? I dunno. I cut my thought short when I finally caught up to Shougu. I quickly hid behind a nearby building and watched as he met up with someone. I narrowed my eye, finally realizing that it was Godo. I moved in closer to make out their conversation.

"Sir Godo?" the boy said, sounding unusually shaky.

Godo patted the boy's back. "You did fine tonight. I'm sure she'll be all right for tomorrow."

"…are you sure?"

"Tch! You see how happy she was with you? Now, image how she would be like with that… beast!"

I grunted at that. 'Look who's talking…' I growled to myself.

"Sir, I thought that was someone in a costume…?"

"That is where you were wrong. He thinks he can get close to my dear Yuffie. Nowadays, she makes such unusual friends. And that has overstepped my boundary! I don't want anything to harm her or this village! That….thing's eyes… revealed something unnatural. Which is why I want you to make her happy this year."

Godo… was that why he was trying to drive me away from this festival? He… _does_ care for Yuffie. I was still angry about how Godo commented on me, but, deep inside, he just wanted what was best for Yuffie. I bowed my head and that and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"All her life, I was never really there for her. Every time she needed help, I wasn't there. And whenever the festival approached, she tried almost anything to convince me to spend the whole day with her. But I'm always so busy." He bowed his head and patted Shougu's shoulders. "I want you to fulfill something I couldn't."

Shougu narrowed his eyes and stepped away. "Sir, I will do what is best… for her. I will do anything to forget Kimara."

I lifted my head at that. 'Kimara? Who's that?'

"Ah… Kimara. How she would always stick to you like glue. But, she's in the past now. She never cared for you! You did almost anything to have her say, 'I love you'. But, all has failed. She never liked you. But, you will be happy with my dear Yuffie. How does that make you feel?"

Shougu remained silent at that. "…I don't know."

"Mah! You'll know tomorrow. I promise you."

"…yes, sir."

I backed into the side of the building and stared at my glowing hands. My heart was racing as I closed my eyes tightly.

_He_ has overstepped _my_ boundary. His methods of making someone happy sure went off on the wrong leg. I had to fix everything before tomorrow night… somehow.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter nine! Ah! New character introduced! Kimara. That sounds like a nice name. Hehehe. I love making up names. Alrighty! Next chapter, I will try to put some interesting stuff. This chapter seemed quite… boring. But, I gave out lots of information. :shakes finger: Anyways, hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	10. Dark Cloud Formed

A/N: Ah! Chapter Ten's up! Ooh! I never thought it would come! And it's all thanks to my reviewer friends! (big hug) Hehe, I wouldn't have updated my story so fast… or even made this such a successful story if it weren't for you guys. Thanks a bunch! (another big hug)

Ah! I managed to put a lil NanakixYuffie scene right der. Yep yep. At long last, sheesh. :cracks knuckles:

Disclaimer: I will leave the disclaimer to Cait Sith and Aeris from now on, since I rarely use them in my stories and I feel awful. :sob:

Cait: (whacks author in the head with megaphone) You SHOULD feel awful!  
Author: B-But I d-do!  
Aeris: Aw! Poor Miss Author… please don't feel awful...  
Author: (continues sobbing) I want food…  
Cait: Anyways! FF7 doesn't belong to Miss Author Poo Poo Head because it ain't HER idea! Pst! 'cause she ain't cool like us.  
Author: (gets angry) WHAT! I'M COOL! (makes a cool pose then grabs Cait's megaphone and whacks him with it) MERF IT!  
Aeris: Ah-… enjoy the story… oh dear.  
Cait: Xx;

**Back To Those Human Years**  
Chapter Ten

Dark Cloud Formed

'What should I do… what should I do? In fact, what _can_ I do? All seems impossible now…' I moaned at such thoughts then continued pacing around the item shop for another hundred times.

After listening to Shougu and Godo's conversation, they had me thinking… quite hard in fact. I knew that I had to do something with Godo's little 'caring for daughter' tactic and for Shougu's problem with this Kimara. I didn't know much about his relationship with Kimara so… I thought it was best for me to start with him. The problem with Godo will have to wait… because I need Yuffie… and in order for her to listen to me, I'll need Shougu out of the picture.

I stopped in front of the building and crossed the bridge. I rested my glowing chin against the railing and watched the shimmering river pass by. The words of the Spirit of Leviathan kept playing over and over in my head. The more I thought about it, the more it was starting to make sense. Could it be that Godo could be this… 'dark storm'? I wasn't exactly sure, but it was a start.

"What can I do…?" I sighed, bowing my head in defeat.

"Excuse me?"

I jumped back at the sudden voice. There was a young girl, maybe around eighteen years of age, with a very beautiful kimono on. It was covered in many attractive colors. Her long brown hair was down to her waist and she looked pale than the moon in the sky. I tugged the sleeves of my yukata as she slowly walked up to me.

"Y-Yes?" I finally answered.

She tilted her head at that. "I have just arrived… unfortunately, late for the first day of the festival. Uhm… does Shougu still reside here?"

I paused for a while. "A-Are you… K-Kimara?"

The girl smiled and bowed down at that. She lifted her head and folded her hands. "Yes, I am Kimara. I have come to seek Shougu of Wutai. By chance… do you know him?"

"Y-Yes… I do. He was just here a few minutes ago."

"Ah! So he really _is_ here! I have been waiting to see him for a very long time!"

I stepped forward. "So… you must really care about him, right?"

She blushed at that. "Y…Yes, I do. But, I don't know if he still cares. I have treated him… so badly before."

"May I hear why?" I frowned, walking closer to Kimara.

Kimara closed her small eyes and brought her folded hands to her chest. "It was only one year ago when we first met. I have been brought to Wutai because of the festival. It was my first time coming, so I barely knew anyone, even though half of my relatives lived here.

"My relatives then introduced me to Shougu, the son of one of their old friends. From the moment I gazed into his eyes, I felt a such a warm and pleasant feeling inside. We became very good friends and practically did everything together. That was when we promised each other a ritual during the festival."

Kimara opened her eyes that were now filled with sadness. I tilted my head and gently patted her shoulder. She smiled and grasped onto that hand with hers then continued.

"As the festival finally arrived and I have received Shougu's ritual orb, I was happy. At that moment, I felt that I had grown to love him. And tomorrow night was the night I were to return the favor with my orb.

"However, my relatives had informed me that my parents were on the verge of dying, due to a disease that was spreading in my hometown. I didn't want to leave Shougu, but there was no other choice.

"And after that, I haven't heard from him since. I felt awful… he must have been…" she hesitated.

"…he must have been devastated…" I answered for her. She slowly nodded and tightened her grip on my hand. "You had a reason to leave," I continued, "… but now… Shougu thinks that you don't care."

Kimara lifted her head and stared into my eyes. "H-He does?"

"You two made a promise. A promise that you'd make a ritual for each other."

"…yes…"

We remained silent at that. Now that Kimara had just magically appeared (an the right moment…), and listened to their little history about each other, I could somehow work off of it. But, I was quite shocked to hear such a story. Now… I felt awful that I fought with Shougu earlier. I sighed to myself and stepped back.

"But, don't worry. I'm sure you two will be back together!" I said so confidently.

"…but how?"

"Tomorrow, at the ritual, you will give Shougu that ritual orb you owed him one year ago…. I promise."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Believe it or not, it was already four in the morning and I was still awake. I wasn't even tired. I just wanted to fix everything right away… or at least get everything ready for tonight. After my encounter with Kimara, I headed straight for the Highwind. I had to tell or at least try and tell Yuffie what I have just learned.

As I entered her dark room, her soft snores sounded off. I slowly made my way inside and stood next to Yuffie's sleeping body. I couldn't help but notice Yuffie's eyes. They seemed… dry. Looked like she was crying. I tilted my head then leaned over her.

"Yuffie," I whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. Unfortunately, she didn't react. I slowly shook her shoulder and repeated, "Yuffie?"

At that, she grabbed my arm and pulled me in. I landed right on her stomach. She tightened her grip on my arm, sending out a cold chill down my back. I stared back at her face, noticing that she was still sleeping.

"Nnn… _my_… biiigg maateerriiaa…" she moaned.

I gave out a nervous smile and tried breaking free. But, that only made her tighten her grip more. I groaned. I had no idea that her grip would be _this_ strong!

"L-Let go, Yuffie!" I hissed, my voice muffled underneath the blankets.

"Nnn… N… Nanaki…"

"Eh?" I turned to Yuffie. "She's dreaming about me?"

Her grip on my arm loosened. She unconsciously sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck. I sat up also, our foreheads making contact with each other.

"…I'm sorry… I couldn't tell you… before… S-Shougu… he…"

I cupped my hands on her cheek and leaned closer. "Don't worry," I answered back. "…I'll fix everything…"

Yuffie's arms dropped to her sides as her head rested against my chest. I felt my face burning hotter than the sun. We remained in this position for a good three seconds before she punched me right in the face. I fell to the ground extremely hard.

"THAT'S FOR THAT ATTITUDE OF YOURS, CID!" Yuffie yelled in a demon-like voice. She then fell on her pillow and resumed her peaceful sleeping.

I grinned. "She has such interesting dreams. I guess… I'll tell her later."

"WHO'S THERE!" Yuffie yelled as she quickly sat up from her bed. She noticed me on the ground and just stared. I froze.

"Eh… hiya, Y-Yuffie!" I said with a nervous grin on my face.

"AAH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU PERVERT!"

"AH!"

Yuffie rolled up her pajama sleeves and stomped her foot right in front of me. I quickly got up to my feet backed away from her. She managed to corner me against the door. She tugged my yukata and pulled it towards her.

"What the HELL are you DOING here!" she growled.

I hesitated then finally answered. "It's about Shougu!"

"Yeah, you fricken BEAT HIM UP, JERK!"

"N-No! Not that! I-I overheard him and your father talking! And then his girlfr-"

Yuffie pushed me hard against the door. "Now you're eavesdropping! What the hell has gotten into you! Just leave him alone, damnit!"

I narrowed my eye. I had to convince her that something was going to happen to her… somehow! "Just listen to me! Your father is tricking Shougu into forgetting about his misunderstood past! He's suffering! I'm telling you this now so you won't get hurt later!"

"Oh, someone's GONNA get hurt! You're just jealous because I found someone… someone much more fun than _you_!" I widened my eye at that. "And tonight, I am going to send him a ritual orb. And there's no way you're going to stop me. You'll stay as Mister Blue Boy forever!"

I bowed my head away from Yuffie. "Please… something is going to happen to you if you don't heed my warning…"

"Heed _my_ warning: if I ever see you again, something will DEFINITELY happen to you!"

Yuffie opened her door and pushed me out. I watched the door slam loudly, sending out a cold gust of air into my face. I rested my head against the door and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry… but I have to get Kimara and Shougu back. That dark storm that's covering up your mind… is yours."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter ten! Hmm… this seems like a… NanakixYuffie and a KimaraxShougu fic. :falls over: Hehehe, anyways… I think I should have added more detail in Kimara, but I didn't want to get side tracked. Maybe if you ask nicely, I'll tell you more about her. :falls over again: Anyways! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	11. More To Come

A/N: Aha! I managed to break this chapter into three parts! I usually do two… but I decided to put three! Ohoh! What now! Hehe…

Thankies for reviewing! Glad you like my story so far! I don't mind long reviews… I like loooooooooong…ses!

Disclaimer: FF7 d-

Cait: Hey hey! That job is ours, pal!  
Author: Oh yeah… I almost forgot.  
Cait: Meh! Meh! Meh!  
Aeris: It's alright. (stuffs an apple in Cait's mouth) FF7 doesn't belong to Miss Author!  
Cait: (spits apple out) Miss Author Poo Poo Head!  
Author: Yeah! Miss Author Poo P- HEY! (tackles Cait to the ground)  
Vincent: (walks in) …Oo; (runs away)  
Aeris: …enjoy the story! (follows Vincent)

**Back To Those Human Years**  
Chapter Eleven

More To Come

Morning finally arrived. I only slept for two hours because of the sudden headache I had gotten. It was only six in the morning and everyone else was still sleeping. How I envied them. I just wanted to fall back to sleep, but I just couldn't. I only had a few more hours to fix up everything before it was too late. So, I decided to head down to Wutai and search for Shougu. Heh, like he'll be up this early.

I emerged out of my room and slowly made my way through the long hallway. I was wearing the pair of shorts that Yuffie had given me before, a shirt borrowed by Cid, and the slippers for my yukata. I stopped in front of Yuffie's door, bowed my head then continued walking. As I made my way outside, I spotted the sun rising behind the tall mountains off in the distance. I tilted my head then climbed down the ladder. Now wasn't the time to admire something so beautiful.

There wasn't anyone awake, which surprised me. I figured that people would begin preparations at this time. I kneeled down and dipped my hand into the river. It was surprisingly warm. I smiled as a couple of koi fish swam around my hand. I sighed.

"What should I say to Shougu if I saw him right now?"

"How about, 'Good morning'?"

My whole body jolted at that and I found myself in the river. I peeked my head above the water and found Shougu laughing his little lungs out. I shook my head and grabbed onto the ledge.

"Good morning," I growled.

"Hey, not my fault if you're so clumsy," he chuckled.

I lifted myself out of the river and shivered. "W-What do _you_want?"

He folded his arms at that. "Me? I think you got it backwards, pal."

My face scrunched up. 'Duh, stupid,' I said to myself. "Y-Yeah… uhm…"

"Look, if it's about Yuffie, you're not having her back. I've already made up my mind."

"No, you haven't! All of this is a total misunderstanding! You… Kimara-" I gasped then covered my mouth fast. 'Damnit! Now he's going to be mad…'

"I already knew you were eavesdroppin' last night. It was pretty obvious… what with your blue glow and all. It was hard to miss."

I stared at my glowing self then smiled nervously. "Eh heh… sorry."

Shougu bowed his head then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Doesn't matter. Kimara's gone… I want to forget everything that has happened between us. All I need is Yuffie to make my forget."

"What are you saying!" I snapped, making Shougu's head spring up. "You can't forget about Kimara! You two were meant for each other! You did everything together! You guys… even made a promise!"

His eyes widened at that then he tugged my shirt. "How the hell do you know this!"

"…Kimara's here… she's looking for you."

"W-What?… she's… Kimara's…?" He shook his head around.

I nodded. "She told me everything. She still cares for you! The only reason she left without telling you was bec-"

"ENOUGH!" I stepped back as Shougu kneeled down and grabbed his head. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW! Y… YOU'RE LYING! SHE NEVER CARED! H-He even… said so…"

I carefully kneeled next to Shougu and patted his shoulder. "No. Godo has messed with your mind. He's just making you forget about Kimara, just so you can concentrate on Yuffie. Godo's selfish ways has clouded up your mind to the truth. Kimara… left because-"

He quickly slapped my hand away as he stood up, leaving me with a huge bruise on my arm. "SHUT UP! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO'S MESSING WITH _MY_ MIND! I _WANT_ TO FORGET! Kimara's… in the past… she's never coming."

'…Shougu…' I grasped his shoulder. "Please believe me… she will be here tonight… to offer you the ritual orb she has kept inside her heart… just for you. Please… whatever you do… do not accept Yuffie's orb."

"You… you just want Yuffie for yourself! You selfish little-!"

I shook my head. No… that wasn't it. Even though I still dislike Shougu for clouding up his mind because of Godo, I couldn't let him suffer… let alone Kimara. For the past year, they have misunderstood the whole situation, but I knew deep inside… they still showed affection for one another. I bowed my head.

"…I'm doing it because, I want you… to see the truth before your very eyes."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two more hours have passed and slowly Wutai came back to life once again. Torches were lit already and people were placing decorations everywhere. Women dressed in kimonos made their way towards the Pagoda. Owners of the little shops outside were quickly restocking their items while the game stands were setting up their prizes in the back.

I leaned against the railing of the Highwind, fanning myself with my hand. It had gotten extremely hot the past two hours. Maybe I should "accidentally" take a little dip in the river again. I moaned to myself and leaned backwards. Everyone on the Highwind was busy eating their breakfast. I wasn't exactly hungry… actually, I didn't want to get in Yuffie's way. She still seemed pretty angry about last night. I wondered if what she said to me was true. Despite the fact that Yuffie thinks I'm a total "pervert" or that I'm still such a "jerk", I still wanted to be around her. But… not right now, of course.

"Red, you have to eat something," Tifa called out in the back. "You said you had a headache before."

I rubbed my head at that. Now that she mentioned it, my headache was starting to hurt more than before. I shook my head slowly and sighed. "It's okay. I'll… get something in Wutai later."

"Do you even have money to get stuff?" Cid grinned as he munched on his toast. "Might as well eat something now before I eat them all!"

I had the sudden urge to start a temper tantrum, but I forced myself not to. Yuffie patted her lips with her napkin and made her way inside the Highwind. I frowned and sat in Yuffie's chair. I tugged on my baggy shirt and sighed. Barret patted my head.

"Aw, whassup?" he asked.

I mumbled in response.

"…the heck does that mean?"

"Here you go, Red."

Tifa placed a plate of toast and eggs in front of me. I stared at it for a while before I lifted the toast and began nibbling on it. Tifa placed her hands on my shoulders and massaged them.

"I sense something is wrong?" she said, sounding so sure of herself.

I leaned back on my chair and tugged my shirt again. "There's just… something I have to do before something happens tonight…"

"Ah? And what's that?" Cid wondered.

I grinned to myself. "It's nothing. I don't want you guys to worry about it. Just trust me."

I had to say something. I didn't want my friends to get involved into something that didn't concern them. They deserved to have fun at the festival with no worries. As for me… it didn't matter. As long as I got the job done and everything would go back to normal… hopefully. I just hoped that Shougu would finally realize the truth tonight.

I took one look inside the Highwind, making sure Yuffie wasn't on her way out. After a few moments, I stood up from my seat and walked towards the rope ladder.

"Where are you off to?" Cloud asked as he leaned back on his chair.

I smiled and shook my head. "Walking around." At that, I turned and made my way down the ladder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kimara! Where are you!"

As soon as got off of the Highwind, I had to find Kimara. I had to tell her about Shougu. Unfortunately, I couldn't find her anywhere. I even checked the cross bridge where she found me. But, still nothing. I began to wonder where she stayed over the night. I should have asked her to stay at the Highwind. I slapped my forehead at that. I'm so stupid. I scratched my head then leaned against the railing.

"I know that she'll come…" I whispered to myself. I shouldn't think twice about Kimara. From the moment I saw her, I knew right away that she was determined as I was.

"Shougu!"

I turned and saw Yuffie running across one of the bridges to Shougu. I blinked. I never noticed him there before. I watched as Shougu spun Yuffie around and hugged her. I looked away. I couldn't watch. Yuffie seemed so happy…

"Yo."

I looked up, only to find Shougu's face shoved right into mine. I stepped back and smiled nervously. "Eh heh, hi, Shougu." I looked around. "Eh… w-where's Yuffie?"

"Don't worry. I told her to fetch me something to drink. Thought I'd talk to you for a moment."

I gulped at that. "O-Okay?"

"Don't get so worried, dammit! Look, I thought about what you said. And… I think you are right… in a way. I shouldn't have thought Kimara didn't care right away. She was… nice. She's… the only one I care about in my life. I… want to see her."

"You will."

"…thanks."

I nodded. "So… I'm guessing Yuffie took it well? Considering the way she was acting right now…"

"Actually…" He placed his hands in his pockets and smirked. "I don't plan on telling her anything."

My eyes widened at that. "What? What are you talking about?"

"If I tell her, she'll only try to get closer to me no matter what. And… I can't let her do that."

"…but… Yuffie will…"

Shougu turned his back to me and waved at me. "She'll be yours soon enough, little man."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter eleven! Ah! I put in soooo much conflicts. Yes… Shougu didn't turn out to be such a goody good good boy. He's still a jerk inside, even though NOW he realizes his mistake about Kimara. How will Yuffie take this? What will Nanaki do during the women's ritual conclusion? Will he stay blue forever? You'll find out soon enough! Hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	12. You Will Never Suffer

A/N: Holy meeps! This took me forever to write this! Like… (looks at clock) …whoa… like 4 whole hours. O.o Wow… I am sooooo lazy. It's quite hard to concentrate with loud music playing… (rubs ears) Anyways! This story is coming to its conclusion, unfortunately. But! I shall try my best to keep it alive! Also, keep an eye on the title of this chapter. Ooh... foreshadowing. (makes creepy gestures) Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Thanks for reviewing! Ah! Shougu has fa-ans! Hehehe. Blue XIII… wow, I never thought about that. (falls over and over and over) Aw! That's cute. Hehehe…

Disclaimer: 

Vincent: …since Miss Author and Cait are… still attacking each other, I shall be in charge of the disclaimer… with Aeris.  
Aeris: Hiya!  
Vincent: …wait, why're you here?  
Aeris: Miss Author and Cait… I sensed it was going to get bloody. And you? Why did you mysteriously appear?  
Vincent: …I just came at the wrong time. I thought it seemed… quite awkward.  
Aeris: Aw… poor Vincent.  
Vincent: (coughs) Anyway, FF7 doesn't belong to Miss Author.  
Cid: (magically jumps in and waves his spear around) RAWRIMSOCOOLCAUSEIMINADISCLAIMER! (runs away)  
Vincent,Aeris: Oo;;

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Twelve 

You Will Never Suffer

Afternoon had finally come and, like yesterday, Wutai had become insanely chaotic. In fact, it was somewhat crazier than yesterday. I guess I had a feeling… probably because today is the last day of the festival. I began to notice more and more couples making their way through the village. That's when I noticed Shougu and Yuffie playing on one of those game stands. I made a face at Shougu. All this time, he had absolutely no feelings for Yuffie whatsoever.

"…why do you keep making that face?"

I blinked then turned to Vincent. "Eh… what… face?"

Vincent blinked then lifted his head. "You keep eyeing Shougu and Yuffie. Something wrong?"

I sighed and stared at the ground. "If I tell Yuffie something, she gets angry and doesn't want to talk to me. I don't even know if she even wants to see me anymore."

"Was it because of what you have done to Shougu before? Perhaps that is why Yuffie is angry with you."

"I know, but… I didn't know what happened to me before…"

Vincent leaned on the bridge rail and folded his arms across his chest. "I never thought I'd see you attack someone, let alone a human. You brought up so much commotion the other day, everyone is still talking about it."

I moaned. "Whaaaat have I doooone…"

"You're not exactly the type to do that. Why did you do it?"

The first thing that popped in my head was jealousy. At that time, I felt both anger and jealousy. I never had such feelings flow freely within myself before. Was it something that I longed to do? Did it have something to do with my true feelings for Yuffie? I turned my head at that. I believe… it was.

I clutched my chest and turned away. This was something I had to do myself. No one should interfere. I had to fix everything before it was too late. Somehow, I had to tell Yuffie the truth. But… when was a good time? Tonight seemed right, but if she saw Shougu and Kimara together… she'd be heartbroken. And, I couldn't do it now, because she seemed so happy. I didn't want to ruin the rest of the day for her…

"It's my fault on my part…"

I lifted my head and turned to Vincent. "What?"

"Remember what I said about the outcome of that potion if you took it?"

"…yeah…?"

"I believe all was due to it. I am sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault! It was just me…"

"You, usually the quite one, has created such commotion and you are now under distress because you made Yuffie angry. That doesn't sound like you." He turned away. "And I have a feeling, something is going to happen… to you."

My fists clenched together. "I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! I JUST WANT YUFFIE TO BE ALL RIGHT!" Vincent stepped back at that. "As long as I know she's all right, I'll be fine."

I turned my head to hide the blush forming on my face. Vincent placed his hand on my shoulder.

"There's no need to feel ashamed about such feelings. I know… how it feels."

I widened my eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No need."

Suddenly, colorful streamers fluttered in the air as they made their way down to the ground. Each streamer had a beautiful luster and imprinted on each was a symbol of 'love', which I learned thanks to Yuffie. I picked up a green streamer and gently stroked it, making the it shimmer in the light. I watched Vincent copy my action.

"What's going on?" I asked, turning to face my friend.

He placed the streamer inside his yukata sleeve and answered. "It was like yesterday, only, the girls had to pick up the streamers."

I blinked. "Oh… what does it mean?"

"Both couples tie the streamers together to create a bond as soon as the girl's deliver the orbs to their par-" He cut himself off.

I smiled and shook my head. "It's all right."

My attention then turned to everyone in Wutai. I watched as hundreds of couples played around with the streamers. I spotted Shougu trying his best to ignore Yuffie's happy laughs and playful fighting. I frowned then walked away, clenching the green streamer close to my chest.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

I watched in amazement as Cid finished his fifth bottle of sake without a rest. He slammed the sake on the table and let out a breath of air. I started to wonder why I was hanging around him again. I shook my head then checked Tifa and Yuffie again. They entered a clothing store to purchase new yukatas for tonight. Just then, Barret appeared and wrapped his arm around Cid's neck.

"Hey, hey! Didn't ya drink enough? You're gonna get one of them hangovahs again!"

Cid burped at that. "Who fricken cares! I diinnntt get a haannnggoovvaah!"

"Seriously," I finally spoke up, "I think five bottles is enough. You only had three last time."

"SHUT UPPUH! I knoooow whaaa I'ma dooooin'! Ugh… I'm gonna barf…"

I twitched my eye then decided to let Barret handle the situation. I'll owe you for that, Barret.

After leaving Cid and Barret alone, I found myself in the middle of a huge crowd of paper fans. All were blocking the faces of the women. I dodged their fans then accidentally bumped into a small girl, causing her to fall to the ground. I gasped then helped her up.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

She widened her eyes in shock then quickly ran to her mother. The mother looked back and gave me a dirty look. Then I heard her say to her daughter, 'Glowing blue boy.' I sighed to myself. I didn't care what people called me. I wasn't going to die because of this blue glow still present on my body. I shook my head fast at that.

"Ow!" I hissed, rubbing my head. "Guess it's still hurting."

I paused, realizing that people all around me were giving me dirty looks. And whenever I looked back to them, they would look away and resume to what they were doing. I narrowed my eye then walked away. I didn't want to start any riots because of what I did yesterday.

I arrived in a surprisingly open area and sat on the ground. I pondered through what I had to do now. The Shougu and Kimara problem seemed to be off from the top of my priority list. Now, I had to talk to Godo… somehow. I made such a bad impression. He already hated me, but I had to talk to him.

"Lookit my new yukata for tonight!" Tifa happily exclaimed, twirling around in her blue yukata. "How's it look, Cloud?"

Cloud smiled and nodded his head. "It suits you, Tifa."

"Shyeah. Hell, why're you women dressin' all fancy? We didn't," Cid responded as he scratched his head.

"Well! It's because it's a very special night! You boys didn't dress all fancy because you're too lazy! Dressed in a plain ol' yukata isn't enough!"

I nervously laughed to myself. 'Not that I'm lazy, but…'

"Tifa! How does this look?"

I watched Yuffie emerge out of the clothing store. She was dressed in a yukata similar to Tifa's, but it was in a light yellow color and it had different colored flower petals embroidered throughout the outfit. I blushed.

"Aw! It's so cute on you, Yuffie! I love it so much!" Tifa exclaimed. "Oh! You think I can get it in my size?"

"But, I like the blue on you!"

"Really!"

"Tch, girls," Cid muttered under his breath.

I grinned in unison with Barret. I slowly looked towards Yuffie and at that moment, our eyes actually made contact with each other. She widened her eyes then turned away. I stepped forward.

"Yu-"

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie turned to face her father making his way through the crowd. Yuffie seemed quite surprised by his appearance.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she said, "You're _never_ here!"

"Yes, it's unbelievable. Anyway, I need to speak with you for a second."

"Not again! What is it _this_ time!"

"E-Excuse me, Sir Godo?"

Godo turned his head to me and narrowed his eyes. "Ah, the glowing boy. You're still here?"

"If I may, sir, may I speak with you and your daughter for a moment?"

"I'm afraid you can't. The ritual is about to start and I want my daughter and Shougu to be at the Pagoda before it begins."

I widened my eyes. "Wait… you mean… it's now?"

"Indeed!" Godo responded. "This ritual is extra special and it deserves a long and admirable service. Now, if you will excuse me." At that, he turned and gestured for Yuffie to follow him.

Inside, I wanted to pull him back and force him to talk to me, but… I didn't want that to happen. I had to let everything flow through. I had to let Yuffie go through with it.

...She had to know the truth the hard way. As much as it hurts me, it was the only way.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter twelve! Ah! What! Nanaki's just going to leave it just the way it is? What's going to happen? Will Yuffie end up heart broken? And, will Nanaki's streamer become one with someone elses? And… what other outcomes of the potion await Nanaki? You'll find out soon enough! Hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	13. I Can Feel Pain

A/N: Unfortunately, this story is reaching its climax. Maybe… 2 or 3 more chapters. (loud gasp) Argh! Nooooo! So soon? Darnnit! But, who knows? (makes creepy hand gestures) Anyways, enjoy the story!

Thanks for reviewing! Cait isn't on the top of my favorite FF7 characters either, but I gotta love him. No one can resist kitty! I could just imagine him running around looking like a human… AW!

Disclaimer:

Cait: (panting like crazy) Sheeesh! You're so… so mean!  
Author: HAH! ROYAL FLUSH! (slams cards on table) I WIN I WIN I WIN! Gimme my pay!  
Cait: (takes out 100 gil) Meh! You cheated!  
Author: No! YOU cheated!  
Cait: That was only in chess! (gasps then covers mouth)  
Author: Ah HAH! CHEATER! I CALL IN MY WITNESS! (drags Nanaki in) Tell him!  
Nanaki: …eh… you cheated, Cait?  
Cait: LIAR! (attacks Author)  
Cid: (prances in) FF7 doesn't belong to Miss Author! IMINADISCLAIMERAGAIN!  
Nanaki: …

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Thirteen

I Can Feel Pain

A huge crowd started to form right outside of the Pagoda. Practically the whole village was empty. Only the leftover streamers occupied the grounds. I had already made my way up to the Pagoda to search for Kimara. I still haven't found her anywhere yet. It was strange… she said she would come. I really hoped that she and Shougu would finally get to see each other. Then, all that was left were Yuffie and Godo. I had to talk to both of them… somehow.

I sighed and rubbed my head. "Ugnn! My head hurts just thinking about it!" I hissed to myself.

"Oi, Blue Boy!"

I turned and spotted Cid and the gang finally making their way through the crowd.

"Hey, you finally made it!" I said with a smile. I've been wondering where they had been. It kind of looked like they went to the Highwind to change. Tifa had her new yukata on and the rest had dressed differently as well.

"Why are you here so early then?" Cloud said, looking at the big paper lamp hung above his head.

"I just wanted to look for someone."

"Yuffie?" Cid said right away.

I glared at him. "No, she's… somewhere with Shougu."

"Look, Cloud!" Tifa exclaimed. "I got a red bag for the ritual!"

"I guess the girls ritual is similar to the boys ritual?" Cloud scratched his chin at that.

"Aw! That ritual was so beautiful!"

I smiled at that then turned my attention to the center of the Pagoda. I noticed an insanely huge torch sitting there. The base of the torch was sculpted into a serpent… Leviathan. It was really beautiful. I felt my body warm up whenever I set my eyes on Leviathan's. I clutched my green streamer from inside my sleeve and looked up.

The gong sounded off, calling all attention to the crowd of people. All the women made their way to the center, forming a circle around the torch. I spotted Yuffie giving Shougu a hug before running to the center. I narrowed my eye at him. He seemed to notice that and turned away.

As another gong sounded off, silence filled the air. All the women had their eyes closed and began to hum something surprisingly low. The torch revealed a red flame peeking out from its base. Just when the women lifted their arms in unison, the flame burst out with such power. I even felt the warmth of the flame from way in the back. Imagine how hot it must have been in the front.

Suddenly, all the torches surrounding the Pagoda lit up one after the other. It began to form a figure that I had come to familiarize with. Leviathan. Drums sounded off as it echoed throughout, giving it that mysterious and eerie feeling to the atmosphere. Soon after the drums, Shougu made an appearance and began to play his recorder. It sounded so low-spirited for some reason. Even the look on Shougu, he seemed so… sad.

"…Shougu…" I whispered to myself. He probably really wanted to see Kimara. I really hoped she was here. I don't know how long Shougu can last anymore.

His song continued to play as Godo finally had his appearance from inside the Pagoda. And, like yesterday, he began to gesture around with his hands. All the women brought out their red bags and slowly opened it. A sudden bright light escaped through, causing me to immediately turn away. I managed to peek through and notice a red orb forming in each of the girls' hands. Their whole bodies began to glow a bright red color. Everyone then kneeled down as their orbs floated straight for the sky.

When everyone did this, I leaned forward after spotting Yuffie. Her head was bowed down and… I think she was… crying. Crying? Why?

I watched as the orbs twinkled brightly in the sky. I would have cherished such a moment, but I just couldn't. Everything would be over soon… resulting in…both a happy… and a horrible ending…

'…Yuffie...'

The final gong sounded off. The orbs shot down from the sky and headed straight to the ground. I spotted Yuffie running towards Shougu with a smile on her face. I lifted my head and watched as an orb came right for Shougu. He gently grabbed it with his hand and stared at it. I couldn't bare to watch anything now. As I turned my head away, I heard a shatter then a loud gasp from the crowd. I quickly turned my attention back and widened my eye.

…Shougu just shattered Yuffie's orb into pieces.

Godo stomped his foot incredibly loud. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" he roared furiously. "EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Shougu bowed his head and gritted his teeth. I felt horrible about this. Was this… the right thing to do?

Yuffie stepped back with her hands covering her mouth. "S-Sho…oug… u…?"

"…I don't need your damn orb… you… you didn't promise me…"

"W-What?"

"I DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE! YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!"

"Stop it, Shougu!"

I made my way through the crowd and stopped right in front of him. "What do you think you're saying!"

He glared down at me. "What the hell do you mean!"

"But-"

"YOU SAID THAT KIMARA WOULD BE HERE! I'VE BEEN LONGING FOR HER ORB EVER SINCE! YUFFIE'S ORB MEANS NOTHING TO ME IF I TAKE IT IN!"

Godo suddenly appeared and rudely brushed past Yuffie. "Explain yourself!" he yelled to Shougu. "Look what you did!"

"You…" the boy hissed. "You're the only reason why I'm doing this. If you haven't thought of this selfish act to accomplish something you couldn't do, then you shouldn't deserve to be head of this village."

"SHOUGU!"

"After what happened last year, you started to peer into my personal life. You've been asking questions about my relationship and it led up to this little scandal you wanted to bring about. You fogged up my truth… you said Kimara didn't care… you said she was all in the past and I should concentrate on the present. But, what this glowing blue boy said to me before… cleared away the fog you created in my mind. I believe this little man. I believe… Kimara will come back for me."

"Do not speak of such nonsense! I wanted you to fulfill something I could never accomplish, because I wanted what was best for my daughter! Every year she would be left alone with no one to hang around with. I've been so busy, I couldn't be with her! I wanted her to be happy when the festival began!"

"But, your little tactic turned out not what you expected," I said, turning to Godo. "You thought you were thinking about others, when you were actually thinking about yourself. _You_ wanted what was best for her. And _you_ wanted someone else to do it, when they had other problems to deal with. I bet you never even talked to her once about it. You never listened to what she had to say."

Godo narrowed his eyes then turned to Yuffie, who started backing away from him.

"Yuffie…" Godo said calmly. "…I…"

Yuffie shook her head around. "Why didn't you say anything! Dad? Shougu?" She gave me sad look then quickly ran right out of the Pagoda.

"Yuffie!" Godo yelled as he followed after her.

"YU- AH!"

I suddenly fell to my knees and grabbed my head. My head felt like it was going to explode! Such a powerful sensation… what… was happening?

* * *

A/N: End of chapter thirteen! Yep! Sorry I had to leave you with that horrible ending. (dodges chef knives) Ah! I gots news! (jumps around all happy-like) I am going to start a new FF7 story! Ah ah! If you want full details, read my profile! Muahahahaa- (gets stabbed in the eye with knife) ANYWAYS!…ow. Hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	14. Never Ending

A/N: Eep! I'm sorry for putting you into such horrible suspense for 2 days. I would have continued with the previous chapter, but since this story will be ending soon, I didn't want to add _too_ much. Or else, this would have been the last chapter. (bows down, revealing thousands of chef knives stuck to my back)

Disclaimer:

Author: (draws sword out) I challenge you… to a duel!  
Cait: (draws out megaphone) Ye shall walk the plank!  
Author: Hey! We're playing knights! Not pirates!  
Cait: PIRATES! PIRATES!  
Author: KNIGHTS! KNIGHTS!  
Vincent: (shoots out several bullets to the sky)  
Author,Cait: O.O  
Vincent: You people are annoying me!  
Aeris: Annoying me!  
Vincent: Stop playing the copycat game!  
Aeris: Copycat game!  
Vincent: (moans)  
Aeris: (moans)  
Vincent: …you do the disclaimer, Aeris.  
Aeris: FF7 doesn't belong to Miss Author!… hey wait…  
Vincent: OH! I WIN! WHAT NOW!  
Aeris: What now!  
Vincent: (slaps face)

**Back To Those Human Years **  
Chapter Fourteen 

Never Ending

"M-My head…" I moaned, tightening my grip on my head.

"Don't move, Red! I'll call for help!"

"No! Don't!" I told Tifa before she and Cloud had the chance to move. "I have… to see Y-Yuffie!"

"Are you fricken crazy? What if you collapse again, damnit!" Cid pointed out, helping me up to Barret's back.

"No! L-Let go! I have to see her!"

"Ow! Quit kickin' and punchin' like that!" Barret yelled.

I didn't listen. Now that Yuffie finally knew the truth behind Shougu's mask, I just had to see her! When she looked at me before, she was so sad. Her father was on his way to find her… but I couldn't let him get to her before I did! He wouldn't know anything! He'd probably retell his all-time famous speech about how he wanted Yuffie to be happy! When in reality… it was actually making her feel terrible.

My head rested against Barret's shoulders as Vincent held my arms and legs from moving around. Hot streams of tears poured down my face as I hit my head against Barret's hard plated shoulder.

"LET… GO!" I repeated, not even caring if people were giving me strange looks. "You don't understand! I _HAVE_ TO SEE HER!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Vincent hissed in my ear. "This is what I have feared…"

"What? What is it?" Cloud asked in a worried tone in his voice.

Vincent bowed his head at that. "It's… that potion I gave him… the effects after he took it…"

"WHAT! VINCENT!"

He remained silent at that.

Cloud clenched his fists then tugged him closer. "YOU… The way he's been acting was all because of-"

"STOP IT!" I yelled.

That was it! This was getting ridiculous! I broke out of Vincent's grasp then bit Barret's shoulder extremely hard, causing him to let go of me. I fell to my side then slowly sat up and faced the fighting friends.

"It's not Vincent's fault! It was mine! I took the stupid potion on my own! I was just being stupid back then! I KNEW I should have just stayed inside the Highwind and missed the festival! I created so much trouble that not ONE of you enjoyed yourselves!"

"Red!" Cloud called out.

I shook my head. "No! I'm going to find Yuffie, even if it kills me!"

I clenched my fists then quickly exited out of the silent Pagoda.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, my head was starting to throb in pain again. I paused for a second then continued my search. There was no time to worry about that now! All I wanted was to find Yuffie!

I slowly made my way across the bridge and spotted Godo in front of a building. He seemed kind of angry, but worried at the same time. He probably lost her. I hid behind the building and made my way toward the Highwind. Yuffie was probably there!

"Yuffie!" I yelled from the bottom of the ladder. "Are you up there?"

There was no answer to that. I sighed then decided to climb up the ladder. "Yuffie!" I called out again.

Her glowing head finally revealed itself through the railing. "R-Red?" She choked through her tears.

I sighed in relief. "I'm so glad you're all right!" My chest grew warmer each time I got closer to her. "Yuffie, you must listen to me! I-"

"Don't you DARE listen to him, Yuffie!"

Yuffie and I looked down and spotted Godo with a furious look on his face. His fists were clenched together, practically turning blue. I gasped and quickly made my way up to the Highwind. However, Godo didn't like that. Two black orbs suddenly cut off the bottom of the ladder, leaving me hanging over the edge of the ship. I looked back down as Godo stepped back and swung his arm to his side.

"He tells nothing but lies! Yuffie! Get down here right now!" he roared.

"How am I supposed to when you just destroyed half of the ladder, oh sweet father of mine!" she said so sarcastically. "Besides! I already know the truth! I believe my friend… Nanaki!"

Godo widened his eyes. "N-Nanaki? You mean that beast?"

"He's not a beast! He's my friend! And he's right here!"

I froze. S-She told him my identity! "Y-Yuffie!"

"WHA… oh… shiiiiittt…"

"…**BEAST!**"

He shot out several black orbs towards me. Yuffie quickly pulled me up and fell over on deck. The whole ship shook around at the collision of the orbs. Yuffie pulled me up as we ran over to the other side. She gestured me to climb on top of the railing.

"W-What a-are you crazy!" I yelled back. "It's more than a mile down! We'll get killed!"

"It's the only way! Now… you first!"

"Ohohhhh no! Ladies first!"

"Yeah, you go!"

"Hey! I'm a boy!"

"OKAY! We'll _both_ go on three."

I nodded. "Fine… one-"

The ship leaned the opposite direction, causing us to lose our balance. I buried Yuffie's head to my chest and made one lunge forward. The loud blasts behind us began to fade away as we dove headfirst into the forest below.

"Nanakiiiiii?" Yuffie managed to say.

"Y-Yes?"

"I… I'm sorry! Everything's my faaaaaauuuuuuulllllttttt!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

My body shivered at the sudden touch of cold on my chest. I moaned and shifted my head away. Now, a warm touch rested on my chest, leaving such a soothing feeling. I sighed and fluttered my eye open. It took me a while to realize that Yuffie and Shougu were staring at me. I gasped then lifted my head up, forcing the pain to return. I moaned then lied back down.

"Nanaki! You're all right!" Yuffie happily said, nuzzling her cheek into mine.

I blushed. "Are you all right, Yuffie?"

She nodded. "Yep! It's all thanks to Shougu."

I turned to him. He was staring right into my eyes without blinking once. I blinked a couple of times and leaned back. "… thank you… Shougu."

He grunted at that. "I just owed you for putting yourself through all that crap."

I smiled then took a good look at my surroundings. We were inside somewhere cold with nothing but a little fire lit in the center. It was definitely evening from the way I can tell. "Where… are we?"

"We're in one of the caves of Da-chao," Shougu answered. "It should take a while for Godo to find us."

"How long have we been…"

"Only for an hour. You slept like a rock."

I grunted at that, somehow making the fire move. "Well, you could have woken me up sooner!"

He peeked over his shoulder and grinned. "Nah… didn't want to disturb your little flame."

Flame? I stared into the fire and examined it for a while. The flame looked similar to… my tail flame. I gasped then shook my tail around, making the fire move around.

"W-What? Why is my… am… I…?" I sat up and quickly examined my hands. They were still human. I patted my face then my head. Still felt the same. "…h-huh?"

"You're… changing back into your original form," Yuffie said stroking my tail gently.

I bowed my head away from her. "…the effects of that potion…"

"Huh?"

I turned to Yuffie. "I… took a potion… to turn me into a human… but Vincent said that it had side effects if I took it…"

Yuffie slapped my face at that. I widened my eyes then rubbed the red mark on my face. Shougu stared in shock.

"You fricken SCARED me! When you changed into a human, I thought it was because of before! Why the hell did you take it? What if you died?"

"… I just wanted to… be with you…"

She sat closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "You are…"

I clutched my chest. "Yeah… but before. Godo…"

"Forget about that old geezer! You know that it doesn't matter what people say about your appearance!"

"I know… but… I felt that I had to change into human. Everything I did led up to this. Helping Shougu… and being here with you now. Yuffie… I'm sorry for what I have done before…"

That made Yuffie turn away. She stared at Shougu who turned his head away. But, he nodded his head, making Yuffie nod hers also. "…no… you don't have to say anything. Everything was my fault from the day we came here."

"…what?"

"… I know I should have told you before. You've been probably wondering why I've been fighting with my father lately. It was because… he wanted me to fall in love with someone."

I widened my eyes. "…f-fall in love?… with Shougu?"

She slowly nodded her head. "I resented the idea several times. But he said that if I don't do what he says, he would…" she paused and turned away. "… he would find you… and… have you… ki-"

"Yuffie…" I interrupted. I already knew what she was going to say… but I didn't want to hear such a horrible thing from her. "…why didn't you tell me before?"

"… I thought… you would hate me and get the wrong idea…"

"I'm your friend… I'll understand anything you say to me." I wrapped my arms around Yuffie and rested my chin on her head. "I mean every word…"

"…Nanaki…"

Shougu moaned in the back. Yuffie and I released our grip and blushed. He waved his hands up and down. "Oh, no. Don't mind me. You two 'glowies' have fun with… whatever."

"Shougu…" Yuffie said. "… I'm sorry about… everything. You probably think that-"

"Nah, it's all good." He stood up and yawned. "You two have each other and I deserve to be alone. Kimara never came."

"I'm sorry…" I said. "…she said she would…"

My eyes slowly moved away from Shougu to the exit of the cave. A figure entered the cave, but I wasn't sure who it was. Suddenly, a black orb collided into my chest, sending me to the back of the cave.

"Nanaki!" Yuffie yelled.

Shougu growled and stomped his foot hard on the ground. "How did you find them?"

"It's hard to miss their glows."

I slowly opened my eye and swung my tail flame in front. The light finally revealed who it was. It was Godo. He cupped his big hand to Shougu's neck and pushed him against the wall. Godo stepped forward and lifted his hand in front. A black orb formed, only this time… it was bigger than before.

"You're mine."

* * *

A/N: End of chapter fourteen! Ah! Godo has made it to yet another suspense ending… thing of chapter! It's like… he's some kind of evilness villain! Wow… what have I done? (panics) But, I never really liked him anyway. Hehe… can't help but feel sorry though. He just doesn't realize how much Nanaki really likes Yuffie! (grabs a chainsaw) RAWR, GODO! (throws chainsaw away) Anyways! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! I have some chef knives just in case! (nervous smile) 


	15. We Speak of What is True

A/N: Whoaho, this sure came in late. I didn't think I would be able to post this up today… with us the work I had. You know what? I just shoved that all aside and decided to work on this. (thumbs up)

**_This is not the last chapter! I repeat! This is NOT the last chapter!_**

Thankies for reviewing! Don't worry, tis not the last chapter. (throws confetti everywhere)

Disclaimer:  


Cait: Not the last chapter! Not the last chapter! Ohoho! You are very slick, Miss Author!  
Author: Aha! Does this mean we're buds?  
Cait: (narrows eyes at Author) …perhaps.  
Author: (sob)  
Nanaki: I'm so embarrassed…  
Yuffie: (too embarrassed to talk)  
Author: Awww! So adorable. (big smile)  
Yuffie: SHUSH! (cuts Author's head off with shuriken)  
Author: Yeeeeee…  
Aeris: O.o FF7 doesn't belong to Miss Author… (pokes Author's head with a spork)

**Back To Those Human Years**  
Chapter Fifteen

We Speak of What is True

My body collided against the hard walls of the cave. Everything… even the flame on my tail was in pain. I couldn't move after that last assault. My head leaned against the wall as Godo threw yet another orb straight to my chest. That made my head bow forward as I coughed out dark red blood. I could hear Yuffie trying her best to stop Godo from attacking me, but from all the yelling, nothing seemed to stop him. I wasn't quite sure what was happening to Shougu… he hasn't moved since Godo nearly broke his neck.

I slowly stood up to my feet and perked my tail flame up from behind. My blue glow dimmed on and off to the beat of my heart. My loud pants ricocheted off from the cave walls and into my ears. I shook my head at that then concentrated on Godo. His hands were filled with multiple black orbs, ready for yet another attack.

I finally stepped forward, which somehow triggered something painful in my body. I yelled loudly and fell to my knees, clutching my chest tightly. I heard Godo laugh at that. I growled and slowly lifted my head so that I could stare into his eyes that were filled with nothing but malice and avarice.

"You pathetic beast!" he laughed, "I told you that I wouldn't go easy on you if I saw you with Yuffie!"

"When I _was_ a beast!" I moaned. "This… this is different!"

"Nothing is different… with you."

Before Godo had the chance to attack, Yuffie walked in front of him, spreading her arms out. "Stop it! Nanaki has done nothing to you!"

"Tch! He has disobeyed me many times! He _must_ be destroyed!"

"Why must you ALWAYS get your way? You never hear what the other person has to say! You always make conclusions the second you see them for the first time! You never take the time to get to know them better! What if you were in Nanaki's shoes? Tell me how YOU wou-"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Godo roared, creating an ear-splitting noise throughout the cave. "Don't you DARE talk to your father like that! This… 'Nanaki' is a beast and must be destroyed!"

"I won't let you!" Yuffie stomped her foot hard at that and pouted.

I sighed to myself and leaned back. Everything… made sense to me just now. The reason why Godo and Yuffie had been fighting all this time was because of me. Godo wanted Yuffie to see other people, trying to take her away from me. I know that Yuffie tried to resent it, but no matter what, Godo always got his way. She was powerless against him. This… was not how I wanted Yuffie and her father to act during the festival. It was about spending the time with those you care most. And I know deep inside… she really loves her father, despite his rude and violent attitude.

I stood up, now clutching my arm. "It's all right, Yuffie…"

She turned to me. "W-What?"

"…I wanted everyone to enjoy the festival… I thought that if I turned into a human, everything would go normally… but I was wrong. Your father knew that now matter what he said to you, you would always come crawling to me. But… his words have prevented you from doing so. And the reason for all this conflict… was because of me."

"N…Nanaki… y…you're wrong…"

I shook my head. "Please… everything's my fault…" I turned to Godo. "…finish me."

"STOP IT, NANAKI!"

Godo grinned and stepped forward. I opened my eye, waiting for him to finish me. It was the only way… no matter what I do or say, nothing will change. No one would be able to enjoy the end of the festival. This was a festival that should be filled with nothing but happiness. I'm… the storm that had been clouding everyone from that.

Two big orbs formed in the palm of Godo. He lifted them up and shot them forward. I bowed my head in defeat. This was it.

"……… ?"

I lifted my head and gasped. The orb made a direct hit… straight for Shougu's chest. He hacked out a clump of blood after that. Yuffie was in front of me… but I think, originally… she was going to take the hit for me. But, Shougu suddenly regained consciousness and protected both of us.

"Shougu!" Yuffie and I yelled in unison.

Shougu remained still and said nothing.

Godo stepped away and wiped sweat off from his chin. "You… FOOL!"

Shougu suddenly fell back into Yuffie, who caught him before he reached the ground. She shook him, trying to wake him up. But… his eyes never opened.

I growled at Godo, who seemed frightened by it. I moved closer to him, making him exit out of the cave. I ended up cornering him against the wall of one of the big statues outside.

"I think you've been looking for the wrong beast," I whispered in his ear. "The beast… is you…"

Godo violently pushed me hard against the wall and cupped his hands around my neck. I gripped onto his big hands and choked. A cold sweat dripped down my face as I stared into the eyes of malice. I tried to shake free, but that only made him grip my neck tighter.

He leaned closer until I could feel his hot breaths. "I warned you… and now look what you got yourself into."

I coughed out blood as he tightened his grip. "B… but… y-you don't… under…stand… how I feel… about… Y…Yuffie…!" I managed to say.

"Oh yeah?" he tightened his grip again. "And what's that?"

I closed my eye and gripped tighter to his hand. One more of those… and it could be over for me! I couldn't even feel my own legs anymore! My whole face felt hot and it was covered with sweat. I managed a groan, but that was it.

"STOP IT!"

"Yuffie…" he growled.

"Dad! Please! This is crazy! Let him go!"

"Why would I ever want to? Like he said, he's the only reason why you haven't been enjoying yourself!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Godo's grip loosened at that. I opened my eye and looked at Yuffie. Her cheeks were red as streams of tears covered them. She clenched her fists to her sides and let out a loud scream,

"_YOU'RE _THE ONLY REASON WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN ENJOYING MYSELF! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU EVEN MADE SHOUGU DO YOUR OWN BIDDING!"

"Stop this!" he hissed.

"Noooo!" Yuffie whined, "I know that all this time you wanted me to be happy… but, if you even _noticed_ in the past, I just wanted to be with you! Is… is that just so hard for you to do?"

"…Yuffie…"

"I love you and I really wanted to be with you during this festival. And I hope we can somehow change our ways. But now… I have found someone else I can share those feelings with."

"Y-Yuffie…" I said under my panting breath.

As she walked towards us, Godo let go of my neck, letting me drop to the ground like a useless rag doll. I coughed for a while before Yuffie lifted my chin up so that our eyes immediately met into each other's. She smiled and nuzzled her cheek against mine as I did the same.

"This seems familiar…" she whispered in my ear.

I smiled also. "Yes… but…"

"…but?"

"…now… it's my turn."

I leaned closer to Yuffie as my lips gently pressed against her soft ones. She wrapped her arms around my neck and brought me close to her. It felt like the world stopped spinning completely. And just like before, I wanted to stay like this.

We finally released our grip on each other and leaned back. A red blush formed on Yuffie's face… and… I felt one forming on mine as well.

I looked away for a second to check on Godo, but… he was nowhere to be seen.

Yuffie tugged my tail, which immediately brought my attention back to her. "Yuffie?" I whispered.

"… I…"

I tilted my head. "You…?"

"…I-I…"

I grinned and smiled. "I love you, too."

Yuffie blushed harder than I ever saw her blush. "I-I wasn't going to… I… I mean…" She sighed to herself then giggled. She looked me into my eye and leaned closer.

"…I love you more."

At that, a huge burst of blue and red light exploded towards the sky. Our glowing bodies soon returned to normal as the lights in the sky created the symbol 'love'. The green ribbon I had tugged inside my yukata sleeve emerged out as Yuffie's did the same also. It stretched around and tied us close together. We both blushed as the ribbons dissolved away. The particles made their way towards the sky and exploded in a huge circle like fireworks.

We both stared in awe at the beautiful lights that were filling the dark sky. The pain I felt inside suddenly disappeared. I smiled as Yuffie rested the back of her head against my chest.

We remained in that one spot… just us and no one else.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter fifteen! Hehehe… if you recall from _Human Years_, it was Yuffie who gave Nanaki the kiss. Now, it's Nanaki's turn! (big smile) Ah… if you're wondering about Shougu, I'll be making a special chapter just for him. (nods a lot) Hope you enjoyed and please tell me how you thought of it! 


	16. When Emotions Collide

A/N: Yeee! I'm sorry this story is like… really really late. School has been filling my mind with evilness… since the finals are like… next month. (panics) And, I've been in such a rush… it's not even funny. (sighs) Thank… GERD I have a 3 day weekend. (thumbs up)

Just a little heads up on this chapter, this isn't the last chapter... again. Heh. Like I said, this is dedicated to Shougu. So it's going to be in his POV. That means… no Nanaki. (dodges tomatoes) But, next chapter it's going back to his POV. Kedoke? Awight!

Ah! Thankies for reviewing! Ah- my head's fine. (rubs it but head falls off again) …phooey.

Disclaimer: FF7 doesn't belong to meeee… uh… oh… whoops.

Cait: (whacks Author with his megaphone) MEH!  
Aeris: -.-; Stop hitting poor Miss Author…  
Cait: … (hits Cid in the face with megaphone)  
Cid: OW! THE -BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP- WAS THAT FOR!  
Vincent: O.o  
Aeris: FF7 d- oh, nevermind.  
Everyone: (falls over)

**Back To Those Human Years**  
Chapter Sixteen 

When Emotions Collide

"Shougu! Wake up!"

I stirred at Yuffie's loud voice. "I'm alright…" I coughed. "…go to blue boy."

"B-But… you're…!"

I shook my head and sighed. "Don't worry about me. You care about that kid more than me. Besides, if you don't go… your father will kill him."

Yuffie rested her forehead against my chest as she mumbled out the words: "Thank you."

As soon as she left the cave, I lifted myself up and patted my chest. Hmpf. Godo didn't even leave one scratch after that attack. It might be just me… but I don't think he was actually planning on 'killing' that kid. If I survived, then he would have also… maybe he would have left him in critical condition.

I made my way out of the cave and breathed in the fresh air blowing across the area. Wish I could have cherished such a moment, but I couldn't. I turned my head, noticing that Yuffie was yelling at her father.

"_YOU'RE_ THE ONLY REASON WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN ENJOYING MYSELF! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU EVEN MADE SHOUGU DO YOUR OWN BIDDING!"

"…yes and no…" I whispered to myself.

Godo… actually never really intended on hurting me. I might have overreacted before, but that's because it was partly true. Why he told me Kimara never cared about me… I had no idea. I believe he wanted me to continue on with my life and love someone else. However, that's not how I wanted to do things. I was still in pain inside when he told me such things. I just came to an immediate conclusion about Kimara because… it made sense back then. But now, I felt like an idiot… for believing him. Kimara… why have I doubted you for even a second? …where are you…? I want to hear your voice again…

"…I don't understand…"

My head lifted up at that. Godo began walking away from Yuffie and the boy. He seemed shocked and enraged at the same time. He clenched his fists and quickly made his way out of the area.

I sighed to myself. "Should I… or shouldn't I?" I scratched my chin. "Tch. He's still a jerk, but… I somewhat feel sorry."

Before I could follow him, I spotted the little couple kissing each other. I turned away and smiled. "See now… that's what I ever wanted… from Kimara… her love… _our_ love."

The long walk from Da-chao… seemed so much longer than actually going in there. Maybe 'cause it was so frickin' dark, damnit. I grunted to myself and rubbed my aching ankles. It would take an eternity to find Godo… even though I _did_ spot him coming here. I took one good look around the village and found absolutely no living soul here whatsoever. I shivered at the thought and tried searching for Godo again.

I eventually found him sitting at the sake stand. His head was buried in his arms and I seemed to notice a little twitch of his shoulders. Heh. The so-called 'powerful leader of Wutai' was crying. But, I wouldn't blame him.

I took a seat next to him and leaned against the stand. "Geez, what're you crying about?"

"…I don't understand anything…" He lifted his head, revealing no signs of him crying. "Why _him_? Just… just look at that boy! He's not normal! He's… HE'S…"

"He's a living breathing creature just like you and me. He is no different from us when you stop and think about it. Tch. And to think you couldn't have thought that for yourself." I reached behind the stand and grabbed two sake bottles. I felt that this was going to be a very long conversation. I handed him the bottle and leaned forward. "C'mon… it didn't end with something bad."

"…I just… wanted to make her happy this year…" He turned to me. "…did I _really_ make it worse for her?… for everyone?"

"Well, you _did_ screw up with me and her."

"But… everything… everything was going fine… until HE came out of nowhere. He just had to appear…"

I slammed the bottle on the table, making Godo perk his head up really fast. "Damnit! Just how long does it take you to understand? The only thing that can answer your annoying questions, is if just talk to Yuffie. You should have done that a long time ago. Then, you might have understood her more… and then you will know why she picked that kid over me."

Godo narrowed his eyes then concentrated on his sake bottle. "…and you? Are you still going through the pain Kimara did to you?"

"That _you _did to me. But, after what that kid said, I believed his every word. I've known Kimara for a good two months before the festival began. And I knew that she wouldn't do such a thing. She had good traits… traits that I admired. It just took me now to realize that after she left. No one told me why she left… so, I guess it was something important?"

"I'm sorry, Shougu. For everything." He stood up from his chair and headed to the other side of the village. "I need a moment to clear my head…"

"Hold it." I stood up from my chair and tilted my head. "…back there… you weren't planning on killing him?"

Godo paused at that then sighed. "…I have no answer for that. I'm not quite sure about that for myself."

"You _do_ have a heart. You were deceiving yourself…"

Godo just bowed his head and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was probably waaaaaay past midnight. And still, the festival was going on. I always wondered why the women's ritual day was longer than the males. I guess they wanted to cherish such a special moment for a little longer perhaps? I sighed to myself and leaned against the bridge railing. Such a peaceful night… now that I cleared up my whole head from all the things I said to Godo.

A glowing red light began to shine behind me, reflecting against the small river below. I gasped and quickly turned around. My eyes immediately stared into the eyes of someone… whom I haven't seen for… centuries.

"…Kimara…" I whispered.

Clear tears rolled down her cheek as she wrapped her arms around my waist. "It's been so long… Shougu…"

I held her tighter, resting my chin against her soft brown hair. "Kimara… you're… you're actually here…"

She lifted her head and smiled. "Yes. I've been waiting for you for such a long time…"

I placed my hands on her shoulders and backed away from her. "Where…. where have you been! Why did you leave so suddenly?"

She bowed her head in response and looked away from me.

I gently shook her and repeated the question. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE?"

"…I'm sorry." Kimara turned away and lifted her head to the dark sky. "…please understand what I'm about to tell you… and… please… accept it."

I gulped then slowly nodded my head. "Please… tell me."

"One year ago, after I accepted your ritual orb, I was so happy. I couldn't wait until it was my turn to exchange the favor to you. I never forgot that promise we made to each other.

"However… when the day finally came, I was informed that my parents were very sick back home. I had no choice but to see to it. I felt awful without telling you, but it was short notice… I'm sorry, Shougu."

I remained silent at that. After a few minutes, she continued.

"When I arrived at my village, one day later… I took care of my parents until they were as good as new. It took me nearly a whole month to nurse them back to health. However, during the process, I have caught their disease. It happened overnight… around this time. Before I even realized… I… was gone from this world."

I widened my eyes and stepped back. "Y…You mean…"

She nodded. "But, I wasn't gone exactly. The Spirit of Leviathan had suddenly appeared, saving my soul from entering the spirit world. It said… that I had to accomplish something I haven't finished. And that was… to offer you my orb… but… I just wanted to see you…"

"But… you mean… you've been waiting for one whole year just to see me…?"

Kimara nodded then turned around. Her face was whiter than snow and her smile brightened her appearance. "I never forgot… our promise."

Her red glow glowed brighter as she lifted her arms in the air. A blue glow suddenly escaped out of my chest and surrounded my body. The glows entwined with each other, creating a warm feeling that circulated my whole body. Kimara placed her hands on my chest then nuzzled her cheek against it. I smiled and hugged her tighter than normal.

"…now, the glow inside you has finally been released… therefore, our bond is stronger than ever…" Kimara lifted her head and stared into my eyes. "…I love you."

I blushed. "R-REALLY?" I blinked then cleared my throat. She giggled at my shocked response. I grinned at that. "I love you, too."

As we embraced each other for a while, the symbol 'love' suddenly appeared in the sky as a few fireworks exploded afterwards. I have been longing for this moment with Kimara… ever since, and now… it's finally come.

Kimara giggled then leaned forward, pressing her lips against mine. My whole body steamed up at that. I felt I like was in a sauna!… the greatest feeling ever. Our kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity… until Kimara started to disappear before my eyes.

I gasped and held her tighter. "K-Kimara!" I yelled. "Not yet!"

"…I'm sorry. I have finally accomplished what I should have done a long time ago. And… I finally got to see you again. Shougu… I will love you… forever…"

Her figure was fading away. I held her hand tightly. "I… I will love you forever… also…"

She smiled. "But, that doesn't mean you should live your life filled with sadness. Share these feelings with someone… I want you to have a very happy life. That… will make me happy."

…share my feelings… with someone else…? I paused and nodded slowly. "I understand."

"…thank you…"

Her whole figure disappeared completely at that. I clutched my chest and smiled. "…I will do so… Kimara. Someday…"

* * *

A/N: End of chapter sixteen! Wow, I had no idea that writing about Shougu could be so much fun! Despite what really happened to Kimara. (sniffy) But, it wasn't exactly a sad ending in this chapter. It's all… happy happy. (big smile) Anyways! Hope you enjoyed and pleased tell me how you thought of it! 


	17. And So It Goes

A/N: Ah… at long last… the final chapter is out. I sort of… rushed through the end. I really wanted to change it, but I decided… you know? Why not? A lot of questions may form in your head after reading this chapter… but… I'm sorry to say that the not-existing-chapter-18 won't answer them. But, I'll be happy to answer them. Jus' IM moi or e-mail me. (points to profile)

Thankies for reviewing! I'm so sorry it's late… again. (loud sigh) School… meh.

Disclaimer: FF7 doesn't belong to me! Eh… I know someone else was supposed to do this… but… I sort of miss doing the lil disclaimer! (big thumbs up)

**Back To Those Human Years**

Chapter Seventeen

**(Final Chapter)**

And So It Goes

"I see… so she has been waiting for this day to come so she can give you her orb?"

"Yeah."

Shougu gave one of his rare smiles. I smiled also. He didn't tell me specifically what happened when Kimara visited him, but I had a hunch that it turned out all right. With that smile, he felt fine with the situation as well.

"Thanks, kid," Shougu added, patting my head. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have met Kimara. Who knows what might have happened."

"It's no problem. Glad I could help."

Shougu grinned and stood up. "Well, guess you better catch up to Yuffie. She headed to the Pagoda, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but she told me to stay here."

"Eh?"

"Said it was a surprise…"

"Surprise, aye? You lucky ass."

"Reeeeedd!"

My tail perked up at that. I stood up from the ground as Tifa quickly ran up to me. I watched as her new kimono was practically dragging in the back. She stopped in front of me and gestured to Shougu and me.

"Come on! It's safe for you guys to come up now!"

"Why me?" Shougu wondered, pointing at himself. "I don't have any business with Yuffie anymore."

"It's not about thaaat! Just come!"

As we made our way up the stairs to the Pagoda, I noticed that there wasn't a single sound coming from above. I wondered about that. Tifa quickly made her way up the stairs and vanished in the darkness. Shougu and I both shrugged then continued our walk.

Once we arrived at the top, it was completely dark. Nothing could be seen… heck, I couldn't even see my own two hands! I cautiously examined the area, waving my brightly lit tail around. Suddenly, a small torch lit up in front of me, revealing the face of Yuffie. I gasped and stepped back. She giggled at that.

"It's just me, silly!"

I sighed. "What's going on? Why is it so dark?"

"You'll see!"

After she blew out the fire on her torch, she pulled me and… I believe that was Shougu who kept bumping into me. Yuffie's grip suddenly released me, leaving me out in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by darkness. I perked my tail and rocked it back and forth, hoping to reveal what was around me. Unfortunately, it didn't have enough light to reveal more area around me.

Just then, torches suddenly lit up one after the other, finally revealing the whole Pagoda. Shougu had been right next to me… strange that I couldn't even hear him. We were in the center of the Pagoda, surrounded by a huge crowd. They had smiles on their faces and had paper fans in each hand. They brought it up in unison and flapped them side-to-side, creating a small gust of wind. I smiled as the cool breeze cooled down my body.

A path was created as Godo made an appearance. He was accompanied by Yuffie, who was hiding behind him. Godo stopped in front of Shougu and I with an expressionless face on. He looked down at me and lifted his hand. I closed my eyes tightly. I hope he still wasn't upset about… before.

After a few seconds, I felt Shougu nudge my arm. I slowly opened my eye, only to come face-to-face with a very beautiful necklace with a metal symbol tied to it. I blinked then stared up at Godo, who now had a smile on his face.

"Take it," he said. "You deserve it."

"What… is it?"

"This… means a lot to the Kisaragi family. This necklace, which has the symbol for strength, has been passed down from generation to generation. It is said that it possesses an unknown power deep within the owner. Those who prove their courage and determination deserve this. And you, my friend… deserve this."

"…I-I…"

"Don't worry… I realized what I have done wrong. I was foolish to think I could get away with my so-called plans. I learned my lesson… and I will try to listen to my daughter… especially if it deals with… you know."

Yuffie patted her father's shoulder. "And, you'll be able to hang around with me more during the festival next year, right?"

Godo nodded at that. "Yes… I will do my best."

I smiled. Ah… at last they were getting along. "Thank you, Sir Godo." As I bowed my head down, Yuffie tied the necklace around my neck. I smiled and clutched the symbol, 'strength', tightly in my hands.

Godo shifted Yuffie around so that he was face-to-face with her. He then pulled out another necklace, which had the symbol 'love' on it. I tilted my head, trying to figure out what he was saying.

"Yuffie… this belonged to your mother. I was going to give this to you when you were ready… and I believe that you _are_ ready."

Yuffie remained silent at that then responded with a whisper, "…mom…"

"It too has an unknown power deep within…"

Godo gently pushed back Yuffie's hair as he tied the necklace around her neck. She bowed then faced me with a slight blush on her face. I patted her shoulder and smiled. Yuffie smiled also then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Finally…" she said in my ear.

"…hm?"

"…finally… you got to see… the end of a ritual…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I had a peaceful night after the festival had finally ended. Shougu and Godo seemed to understand each other now. I didn't exactly know what they did, but they seemed to exchange friendly smiles to each other. I'm glad that everything turned out well in the end… for Yuffie and her father also.

Except… for one thing…

…what was I going to do with my tail dragging behind me? Nothing else happened to me during the festival… I didn't grow any fur. (at least I hope not… ) I wondered what was happening…

The next morning, I woke up with a soar throat. I never really had one of those before… perhaps… a human thing? As I walked out of my room I made my way outside to the deck. No one was awake at the time… maybe because I've only slept for two hours. I watched as the puffy white clouds slowly moved across the sky… revealing the bright sun. I squinted and looked away… spotting Yuffie making her way up the rope ladder.

"Yuffie?" I said, surprising the ninja.

"N-Nanaki! What are you doing out here so early?"

I shrugged. "I'm not really tired."

She smiled. "O-Oh, okay!"

I paused. "… if you don't mind me asking… what are _you_ doing out here so early?"

That made her head perk up. "Oh! I just hung out with my dad overnight. He asked if… I wanted to stay here."

"…stay?"

"Yeah… he wanted to catch up on things that we couldn't do together…"

I tilted my head. I understood that Godo really wanted to catch up on things but… this was really sudden. "And… are you?"

"…I'm… not sure. I mean, I really want to… but then… I'll miss you guys so much!"

"You should stay… I can understand how Godo will feel if he sees you leave him behind again. He must feel… lonely without you."

Yuffie slightly turned her head away from me with a sad look on her face. "I know… but… I would miss you more…"

"Yuffie!"

She turned and spotted her father just below the rope ladder. He gestured for her to come down. Yuffie hesitated for a moment then climbed down the ladder. I couldn't help but follow her. It didn't really matter what decision she made… as long as she was happy with it.

"Did you make up your mind, Yuffie?" Godo asked, placing his hands behind his back.

"…"

Godo tilted his head. "I don't want to pressure you…"

"Yuffie," I started, "I don't care what decision you make… as long as y-"

"I'll go with Nanaki, then!"

I paused. "…eh?"

"…Yuffie," Godo said under his breath.

Yuffie ran up to her father and hugged him. "Honestly, I would really love it if we could hang out more… but… I have a job to do…"

"Huh?"

"Yeah… I have to help save the world. I'm not comfortable when I'm living in my peaceful Wutai… knowing that the world's in danger." She stepped away and smiled at her father. "I promise… after everything is done… we'll be able to hang out together… no matter what."

"…Yuffie…"

Godo embraced Yuffie once again, burying his head in her soft hair. I smiled at this nice picture. I really hoped… that she would be able to be with her father after everything is done. We were determined to save the world… and bring peace once again.

"Yuffie," I finally said, causing the two to release their embrace. "Let's go."

With one final hug, Yuffie made her way up to the Highwind.

I bowed to Godo. "I'll take care of her, count on that."

Godo lifted an eyebrow at me then turned away. "…thank you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Uuurrggghh… I'm gonna baaarrrffff…."

"H-Hey! Not on meeee!"

As soon as everyone woke up… after a good four hours, the Highwind finally left it's resting spot and we were off! Not quite sure where our destination was, but soon… it will be the Northern Crater.

I decided to take Yuffie outside on the deck… didn't want her… throw-up to mess the inside of poor Cid's airship. I stared down at the tiny Wutai and waved, hoping the best for Godo, Shougu, and everyone else.

"I-It's okay… I'll be alright…" Yuffie gagged, her head practically hanging over the edge of the railing.

I smiled nervously. "Okay… I'll be in my room if you need me."

I decided to take a short rest… since I've only slept for two hours. And it was really early in the morning. As I passed Vincent's room I spotted him staring at the potion I took. He seemed really deep in thought.

"Vincent," I said, making his head snap up to me. "…is everything alright?"

He stared at the bottle again. "…you only took half of this potion."

I blinked then entered his room. "Yeah… why? Is that bad?"

"I thought that taking the whole potion would cause you to behave like before. Perhaps… you did it on your own?"

I shrugged at that. "I'm not quite sure myself. Maybe… it would have been worse if I took the whole thing."

"…"

I turned and made my way out of the room. Now it got me wondering… was it really _me_… doing all that? Or… was it the potion…?

After I closed the door to my room, I leaped onto my bed, stretched out, then tried wagging my tail around. "…eh?" I turned around… and found nothing. My tail… had disappeared!

"WHOA!" I jumped back and fell off my bed. "H-Huh? W-What's going on?"

I widened my eyes as a bright light suddenly appeared. I closed my eye and bowed my head. For some reason… I felt something different…

After the light disappeared, I opened my eye and spotted my tail again. "…this is strange… I thought…" I tried to stand up, but I ended up falling on my stomach. I widened my eyes after I noticed that my hands… were paws!

"WHOA!" I yelled again, getting back on my feet. "Okay… this is strange…"

"NAAANAAAKKIIIIIII!"

I gasped as I heard a loud thud hit against my door. As I made my way to the door, it suddenly flung open and something hit against me. I shook my head and looked at what just hit me.

"………………eh?"

A creature… that looked exactly like me… stared up with two brown eyes that looked like it was going to release a river of tears. I blinked in shock and backed against a wall.

"Y…Yuffie…?"

* * *

A/N: End of chapter 17! Ah! I am so… evil. I left you a frickin' cliffhanger… when there's not even gonna be a chapter 18. BUT! You know what that means? Dumdumdum dduuuuum! More sequels! Oh… what now? Heh. Yes. I'll be working on yet another Yuffie and Nanaki story… sometime after all my final exams are el finito and I don't have to worry about anything anymore! Ah!

I thank everyone who has reviewed my story since chapter 1… and for those who have read _Human Years_! I'm glad you enjoyed that and it's sequel! So! Stay tuned for yet another continuation! Coming to a… eh… fan fiction near you!


End file.
